To Find The Love I Need
by Gretalie Moores
Summary: Hey, don't want to give too much away...but perhaps Severus falls in love against his own wishes...and will our favourite couple finally admit their feelings? PG13 just to be on the safe side!
1. Reflection

Disclaimer: Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it. And for the purposes of this story, Severus is about 34 and Peta is 30 : D

:-P Embrace…enjoy…

**Chapter 1: Reflection**

Look at me,  
You may think you see who I really am,  
But you'll never know me.  
Everyday,  
It's as if I play a part.  
Now I see, if I wear a mask, I can fool the world.  
But I cannot fool my heart.

Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show?  
Who I am inside?

I am now,  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow,  
I will show the world, what's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am.

Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be free to fly.  
Not burn with the need to know the reason why.

Why must we all conceal?  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me, I'm forced to hide?  
I wont pretend that I, someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?

When will my reflection show, who I am inside?

(Mulan)

* * *

The events of the last year have been painful for everybody, and the trio are now entering their final year. Who knows what's in store for them. But alas, our story is not about them. It is about two other people, a witch and a wizard, who are desperately in need of someone to love and to be loved. We begin our story at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the Headmasters office, at the beginning of the summer holidays. Interviews for the DADA professor are nearly finishing. Rather than waiting, let's go inside and take a look…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore covered his face with his hands in frustration, as the witch next to him sighed deeply. The interviews for the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor were not going well, and the only candidate so far anywhere near appropriate for the job was Severus, and there was no way he could have the job. The witch, going by the name of Minerva McGonagall, glanced at the list in front of the Headmaster to see who was left. Just one candidate was left, a wizard by the name of Peta Staytaugn. Minerva shook her head, the get ups these young witches and wizards had, changing the spelling of their names. Peta had been a last minute candidate, and so had not sent forward his C.V, promising to bring it along when he came for the interview.

Albus gestured to the house elf nearby to send in the next candidate. The door opened and to their surprise, a young woman walked in. Minerva was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry; there must have been a mistake, we were expecting Peta Staytaugn." The younger woman smiled in understanding.

"I am Peta Staytaugn. Pleased to meet you both." Peta's voice had a slight American accent to it. She held out her hand but neither took it. Her smile faltered and she put her hand back down.

"I thought Peta was a boy's name?" Minerva didn't mean to blurt this out, but it was bothering her.

"It can be a girl's name too, if you spell it with an 'a' instead or 'er'. My parents had rather strange ideas about names." Minerva noticed the woman had become downhearted, but Albus spoke before she could say anything.

"We're sorry Miss Staytaugn, you just took us by surprise. Now, do you have your C.V?"

Peta smiled and handed the piece of parchment to him. Both the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress poured over it, their heads almost touching. Minerva noticed first and pulled away quickly, blushing slightly. Albus however, hadn't seem to have noticed. It was not gone unnoticed though, by the young woman in front of the desk. Peta suspected that something was going on, and hoped she would be around long enough to figure it out.

"How long have your family been living in America?" Minerva asked.

"Ever since I was eleven, so," Peta calculated it in her head, "nearly eighteen years."

"That would explain your accent then. Did you enjoy living there?"

"I never actually spent much time in America. I went to school over here, and only went back for the holidays, and even then I'd spend all day with my nose in a book."

"And you were at university for eight years?"

"I suppose you could say I can't get enough of education. I think I was being at bit greedy, I wanted two degrees instead of the usual one."

At this point Albus spoke up. "It says here you were a healer for a couple of years. Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't cope to tell you the truth. I didn't have the emotional capacity to deal with some of the situations I faced, and so decided that seeing as I spent so much time in education; I might as well give something back. As you can see, I fast tracked the teacher training course, and spent one year at a relatively small school as a student teacher for potions and DADA."

"Well, there's no doubt that you've got the qualifications for this position. Just one more question. Would you be willing to leave your current accommodation so that you could take up residence at Hogwarts?"

Peta looked at Albus as though he was mad.

"Of course! Why would someone want to live elsewhere when they can live in a castle as amazing as this?"

Both the Headmaster and Deputy smiled. It seemed that they had come to their decision.

"If you would just like to wait outside with the others Miss Staytaugn, I believe we have a decision to make."

* * *

Minerva turned to Albus as the door closed. 

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then I don't think the decision is going to be too hard Albus."

"You mean the half vampire? I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Minerva swatted his arm in annoyance. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I agree Minerva; she seems perfect for the job. I guess we'd better go tell them our decision." Albus offered a hand to his Deputy as he stood up. She took it, blushing slightly, and also stood up, letting go of Albus's hand and smoothing down her robes.

"You do realise Severus will not be happy about this," Minerva said, pausing before she opened the door.

"I know, and we know the reason why he can't have it, but at least it isn't Delores Umbridge again."

Minerva gave the man a piercing glare at the mention of the woman, before opening the door, and descending the moving staircase. The majority of the candidates, all of them men, were pacing nervously along the corridor. Miss Staytaugn, however, was gazing out of a nearby window, apparently amazed by the view. Minerva smiled inwardly, who wouldn't love the view? She knew they had made the right choice. Albus quickly dismissed the candidates, telling them they would be notified in writing about the job. Peta was too wrapped up in the scenery to have noticed.

"Should we tell her now?" Minerva whispered to Albus, carefully examining the serene look on Peta's face.

"I don't see why not." The Headmaster looked at his watch. "I must get to the Ministry, so I'll allow you to do the honours." Briefly kissing Minerva on the cheek, he hurried back up to his office.

Minerva lightly touched where he had kissed her, but brushed away any thoughts that had been chasing themselves in her head about whether there was a meaning behind Albus's actions. They were friends, that's all. She walked quietly to stand behind Peta.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Peta jumped slightly, before turning around to face the older witch.

"It is. Hogwarts it's the most amazing place I've seen. Tell me, it must be simply wonderful to live here."

"I could tell you, but I won't." Peta gave Minerva a puzzled look. "Because you'll be finding out for yourself in September. I am pleased to inform you that you have got the job."

Peta's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really Miss Staytaugn. Congratulations. The Headmaster will send you the official letter of course, but we thought you might like to know now."

"Thank you so much."

"Our pleasure, and now, I must get going, and I look forward to seeing you on the 31st August. Have a pleasant summer Professor Staytaugn."

"You too Professor."

And with that, Peta almost skipped down the corridor.

* * *

The rest of the summer went slowly for Peta. She spent most of the time packing her belongings, and then unpacking when she needed things again, and in the end she gave up. It was on the 29th August, when she was packing up her clothes, that she found the box at the back of her wardrobe. It brought back a lot of memories of her family. The box was filled full of photos and letters from her past. A past she would much rather forget. It was the future that she was looking forward to, a future full of hope, happiness…and lies.

* * *

Make my day and review pretty please with a cherry on top (and chocolate buttons if you're good). Second chapter already under way......and updates shouldn't be too long cos I've every chapter planned! : D 


	2. The World Is Looking Up To You

Disclaimer: Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it. And for the purposes of this story, Severus is about 34.

:-P Embrace…enjoy…

**Quill of Minerva:** I know, i love stories like that too, I'm not sure mine will be as good as some I have read, but we'll just have to wait and see!

**Chapter 2: The World Is Looking Up To You**

The sun's out shining  
Silver lining  
It's gonna be a beautiful day

Church bells ringing  
Birds are singing  
Everything's going my way

Climb a tree  
Smell the breeze  
Laugh with all you mind  
Blue skies are showing  
Everything's going alright  
You'll never start believing  
By sitting and complaining  
It all comes down to you

You'll smile again  
It happens when  
You change your point of view

When you're small  
One inch tall  
And then you're six foot two  
You've hit the big time now  
And the world is looking up to you

When you're small  
One inch tall  
And then you're six foot two  
You've hit the big time now  
And the world is looking up to you

Yeah you

(Cinderella II: Dreams Do Come True)

* * *

It was pouring down with rain on the day that Peta arrived at Hogwarts. Her belongings had been sent forward a week earlier and she couldn't wait to see her rooms. Peta opened the carriage door and stepped out into the rain, her umbrella barely sheltering her from the cold droplets. By the time she had reached the Entrance Hall, battling the wind and rain along the way, she was completely soaked.

"Professor Staytaugn, you're drenched!" Minerva hurried down the main staircase to take the umbrella from Peta and shut the door.

Peta had an amused look on her face as she replied, "It would seem that way."

With a flick of Minerva's wand, Peta's clothes had been dried and the puddle that had developed around her feet had disappeared.

"Thank you," Peta said, her smile instantly lighting up the room. She gestured towards the window. "Has it been like this all day?"

"Yes, but no one arrived quite as wet as you did. Do you want to see the castle? Or would you rather get settled into your rooms?"

"I think I'd better see the castle first, I don't want to get lost Professor."

"Please Peta, call me Minerva, we are colleagues after all." The two witches strolled through the castle, with Minerva pointing out all of the classrooms, and introducing the younger witch to their colleagues. Poppy Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch were especially interested in meeting her.

"You do realise that the position is cursed, don't you?" Rolanda asked her.

"Rolanda Hooch!" Poppy exclaimed, whilst Minerva glared at her, "Don't try to put the poor woman off!"

"But it's true," Rolanda turned to Peta, "No one has lasted any longer than a year, except Professor Quirell, but then, he was a supporter of You-Know-Who, and he wasn't very good anyway…"

"Ro..!" Poppy warned, and, glancing over at Minerva, who was pouring herself a cup of tea, whispered to Peta, "I know you were only with them for a short time, but what did you make of Minerva and Albus?"

"I'm not sure it's my place to say…"

"Of course it is, Pops and I are always at it," Rolanda exclaimed, if not a little too loudly. Luckily Minerva appeared to have not heard.

"Well, apart from the fact that they flirt like hell, I'd say they get on very well."

"We like the way your mind works Peta. You see," and here Poppy glanced over at Minerva again, "We think there's a lot more going on than meets the eye. We know they both have feelings for each other, but we don't know if they've told each other. So sometime in the future, we may need your help, if you're willing?"

"With what?"

"Getting them together of course," hissed Rolanda, as Minerva came back over to where they were sitting. "And watch out for Severus Snape," she said, changing the subject, "he has wanted your job for years and can make your life a living hell." The yellow-eyed witch thought for a moment. "Screw that, he _will_ make your life hell, because he does it to the rest of us."

"Rolanda, will you stop that. I wouldn't be surprised if Peta decided to jump on the next train home." Minerva frowned, not quite believing how forward her friend was being.

"Very unlikely Minerva, I think I'm going to be quite content here." Peta winked at Poppy and Rolanda, who grinned in return.

Having had a further chat with the other two witches, Peta emerged from the staffroom with Minerva feeling very much a part Hogwarts staff. The only member she had yet to meet was this Severus Snape. She had been informed (by Poppy and Rolanda, whilst Minerva frowned in disapproval) that he was the potions teacher and a right git to go with it. Not one to judge people before she met them, Peta had resigned to give her opinion when she finally met him. Realising that Minerva was talking to her, her mind became focussed on the rest of the tour.

They came one classroom, which looked totally bare because it had yet to be filled with teaching aids for Defence against the Dark Arts.

"This, Professor Staytaugn, is your new classroom." Peta looked admiringly at the place, wandering in between the desks, and already planning where she would put all of her books. Her hand stroked the polished mahogany wood of her desk.

"And your office is just here." Minerva showed the witch into a smaller room at the back of the classroom. It was light and airy with an amazing view of the grounds and the lake. There was lots of storage space and a rather large desk. Peta was pleased; she had a lot of books and teaching aids that would need homes. But what she was most pleased about was the view. She could stand there for ages taking in the breathtaking sights.

Minerva interrupted her thoughts. "Perhaps you'd like to see your rooms. I fear if I leave you here you'll spend the whole year staring out of the window."

"I suppose I should get my things in order, as you said, I may well stand here all year. I still can't believe how beautiful it is."

"Well you'd better start to believe," Minerva commented as she closed the door to the classroom. "I could just see you leaving your class to their own devices to look out of the window, only to return that there was no classroom left."

And for a few moments, the corridor was filled with sweet laughter.

* * *

I promise that the chapters will get a bit more juicy soon, I've just got to get the formalities out of they way first, Chapter 3 nearly done...and this is where Peta first meets our favourite potions teacher (or not in some cases). Let's just wait and see what she makes of him, and vice versa. 


	3. I Get A Kick Out Of You, Anything Goes

Disclaimer: Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it. And for the purposes of this story, Severus is about 34.

Embrace…enjoy…

**Breanna Senese: **I know, I can't wait to write the later chapters where they really get going, but I won't give away too much otherwise it will spoil the story, and besides, I haven't quite decided what's going to happen...

**TabbyMin: **Be patient! There's going to be a lot more ignorance on both of their parts before we get anything juicy, but rest assured, it will come in due time. Poppy, Rolanda and Peta need a bit of fun first!

**Quill of Minerva: **I wanted them to just come out with it, and I've always imagined Madam Hooch being really blunt about it. She and Poppy have been trying to work them out for ages and Rolanda is getting a tad annoyed now, because she can't see any action between them. We all know what she's like!

**Chapter 3: I Get A Kick Out Of You/Anything Goes **

I get no kick from champagne.  
Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all;  
So, tell me why should it be true  
That I get a kick out of you?

Some get a kick from cocaine.  
I'm sure that if I took even one sniff  
That would bore me terrifically too  
Yet I get a kick out of you.

I get a kick every time I see  
You standing there before me.  
I get a kick though it's clear to me  
You obviously don't adore me.

I get no kick in a plane,  
Flying too high with some guy in the sky  
Is my idea of nothing to do,  
Yet I get a kick out of you.

The world has gone mad today  
And good's bad today,  
And black's white today,  
And day's night today,  
When most guys today  
That women prize today  
Are just silly gigolos  
And though I'm not a great romancer  
I know that I'm bound to answer  
When you propose,  
Anything goes...  
Anything goes!

(Anything Goes)

* * *

It had taken Peta longer to straighten out her rooms than she had first thought. After Minerva had left her at the door, having told her the password, Peta had spent ages exploring her rooms. They consisted of a living area, which she entered as soon as she came through the door, a bedroom, complete with fireplace and four poster bed, a bathroom with a nice large bath and separate shower, and a small study that doubled up as a library. All of the rooms were decorated in a deep purple, except the bathroom, which was lilac. Although the walls were dark, the windows in all of the rooms let in lots of light. Peta's feet sunk into the carpet as she took her shoes off. She had finished unpacking and had changed from her travelling robes into some pale blue robes. Surveying the room around her, Peta decided that she was going to be very happy here. The only question was, what was she going to do now? Curling up and the sofa with a good book sounded like a very good idea, but Peta had too much energy in her. Her eye caught the sun shining in at the window; a complete contrast from the earlier weather. Grabbing her summer cloak off the back of the door, Peta made her way through the halls, with the intention of having a wander about the grounds and perhaps taking a look at the Quidditch pitch, being an avid fan herself. With her gaze constantly out of a window, she barely noticed the man walking towards her...

* * *

Severus Snape was not pleased. Not only had he been denied the Defence post again (although he had seen that coming), and by a woman no less, a woman who had only had one years experience (and so in his eye knew nothing about teaching), he had to put up with another year of Potter, Granger and Weasley. If that was not bad enough, hardly any Slytherins had made it into his NEWT level class last year, although Malfoy had tried all of last year to get back into it, but to his dismay, he was stuck with Transfiguration. To make matters worse, Minerva found this a very fitting time to gloat at how well her Gryffindors had done in their exams. There was one upside: the Dream Team would be leaving at the end of the year; definitely a time for celebration. At this point in time, he was marching towards Minerva's office, having found problems with the Slytherin Quidditch timetable. This was a yearly occurrence and no doubt Minerva was expecting it, so there was no need to keep her waiting. With his nose buried in the timetable, he didn't notice the witch walking towards him…

* * *

Peta wasn't sure what quite happened, but all of sudden she was lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling. 

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

Peta sat up at this comment, her eyes searching for the source of the voice. Standing beside her was a man completely dressed in black. He didn't even offer a hand to help Peta up, and this annoyed her greatly; obviously this was the potions teacher.

"You could have at least helped me up," Peta replied, as she stood up and brushed her robes down.

"If you had watched where you were going you wouldn't have ended up on the floor in the first place."

Peta eyed him coolly, deciding that now was as good as ever to introduce herself.

"You must be Professor Snape. I'm Peta Staytaugn, the new Defence teacher," she said, not bothering to hold out her hand, as she felt he wouldn't take it, judging by the sneer on his face. "And what do you mean? Minding where I'm going? If you had been paying attention as well, you wouldn't have knocked me over. Without as much as a sorry I might add."

"I don't see you apologising any time soon."

"I would have, but your attitude towards me stopped me."

Severus' eyes narrowed, but before he could think of a come back, the witch had turned on her heels and resumed her walk down the corridor. Severus watched her retreating back, enraged at her disrespect and obvious dislike. She didn't even know him. He continued to watch as she came to the end of the corridor, turning to shoot one last glare at him, before disappearing from his sight. Having been aggravated, Severus guessed that Minerva was in for quite a battle, and with that last thought, he continued on his was to her office.

* * *

Peta's hands were still clenched and her face like thunder as she stepped out into the sunlight. How dare he talk to her like that! She could tell he was jealous of her position as the Defence professor, it was written all over his face and she could see it in his eyes. But the fact that he was just plain rude to her, with no respect at all, well, it unnerved her. 

"Let me guess, you've met our dear potions master." Peta blinked a few times before registering that someone was speaking to her. That someone was Rolanda, who had just returned from the broom shed to make sure that the school brooms were in good condition, if not a little temperamental.

Peta smiled, completely changing how she looked, "How did you guess?"

"Because your hands were clenched and you looked like you needed to slap someone."

"You're right, I did, but I left before I could harm him."

The flying mistress giggled mischievously. "The best way to deal with Severus is to act like nothing happened. Be really polite to him, don't apologise, because then he would be smug, and just be really cheerful because that really gets his goat." Rolanda winked at Peta and told her she would see her at dinner, before heading into the castle. Peta continued to walk across the lawns towards the Quidditch pitch, but not before turning towards the castle, and although she wasn't one to cause problems, declared, "Well then Professor Snape, let the games begin."

* * *

The Sorting Ceremony had finally finished, the Headmaster had given the usual start of year speech, and the students were now tucking into their dinner as though they hadn't eaten for a year. Peta, to her dismay, had been stuck sitting next to Severus, who, although she didn't like him, rudely kept his back turned to her throughout the whole evening. On the upside, Rolanda was sitting on her other side, making comments about the Potions Master, causing Peta to giggle, sometimes uncontrollably. Minerva raised her eyebrows in amusement as the Defence teacher almost choked herself. 

"Are you okay Professor Staytaugn?"

"Oh yes Professor, something went down the wrong way, that's all," Peta replied between coughs. Not wanting to look at Severus, and unable to look at Rolanda for fear of laughing again, Peta used this time to look around at the pupils. It was easy to spot who the new first years were; they were the ones who looked as though they might explode with all the sights in the Great Hall. 'Just wait until they see the rest off the castle,' thought Peta. She looked at the Head Boy and Head Girl, having met them earlier. Hermione Granger was a very confident girl, and from what Minerva had told her, very bright. Knowing that the girl was in her class, Peta looked forward to teaching her, especially since the 7th year NEWT class was her first class the next morning. Ernie Macmillan, at the Hufflepuff table looked as though he was enjoying his role immensely, as the students began to leave the hall. It was obvious as to who Harry Potter was, and the boy beside him was obviously a Weasley. Although Peta had never met the family, she had taught at a school where people did know them, and they always commented on the vivid colour of her hair. So the girl standing not far away from him must be his sister. Her eyes drifted towards the Slytherin table, where the number of pupils had depleted dramatically. Only three first years had been sorted into the house this year. Unsurprisingly, there were no Slytherins in her NEWT class either. Peta felt the potions master's eyes on her.

"Yes Professor?"

"Finally seen which house has the real talent?"

"Definitely not Severus. I was just a little disappointed in the lack of Slytherins. It doesn't promote much school unity. I guess the missing pupils priorities lie elsewhere." And with that, Peta promptly bid good evening to the other professors and left the table.

* * *

A/N: hey ppl...I've finally finished the chapter, although I was at home over the weekend, and my laptop wasn't with me, so i had to wait till today to finish and post it. Chapter 4 may take a little bit longer to post, as I haven't started to write it yet, whereas this chapter was already underway when I posted chapter 2. I hope you're all enjoying it and I really appreciate all your reviews. 


	4. Bring On Tomorrow

Disclaimer: Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it. And for the purposes of this story, Severus is about 34.

-P Embrace…enjoy…

**Breanna Senese: **Thanks...I've never written a story about Snape, so this is how I think he would act, in the beginning anyway. I know a lot of people cast Malfoy as Head Boy, but I think that Dumbledore knows better than do that, and Ernie was quite an impartial character that I won't visit much in this story, but I think he deserved the position.

**Quill of Minerva:** I never used to be a fan of Snape, but I got this random idea when I was sitting on a train (sounds familiar huh?) returning to university and so I developed it!

**Chapter 4: Bring On Tomorrow**

We have arrived at a moment in our lives  
When the future passes into our hands  
We can find out, are we really strong enough  
To fulfil what the future demands

We can stand on the edge  
And look out into space  
And be awed  
By the wonders we see

We can all make a pledge  
That the whole human race  
Will become what we want it to be

Bring on tomorrow  
Let it shine  
Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day  
It's yours and mine

We can make a difference  
It's not too late  
Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait

Long, long ago in a world we never made  
We were children who were making believe  
Closing our eyes  
We were travellers in air  
To a land we would not want to leave

But the fairy tale land, fades away as we grow  
And we all have to say our goodbyes  
And we now understand, that this world that we know  
Can be ours if we open our eyes

Bring on tomorrow  
Let it shine  
Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day  
It's yours and mine

We can make a difference  
It's not too late  
Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait

Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait  
Bring on tomorrow  
It's not too late

Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait  
Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait

Bring on tomorrow  
Let it shine  
Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day  
It's yours and mine

We can make a difference  
It's not too late  
Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait

Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait

(Fame)

* * *

The 7th year NEWT class was definitely a bright one. Peta guessed it had a lot to do with Potter's defence club that had continued to run since their fifth year. Not to mention that they were extremely dedicated to their work. They all had their heads bowed over their work. Miss Granger was scribbling furiously, as she had been all lesson. Peta didn't understand why; the girl knew everything anyway, so there was very little need to have the notes. But then, there wouldn't be any need for the lesson, and therefore no need for a teacher. Despite the past misgivings Peta had had at the school, she wouldn't go home unless her life depended on it. 

Every so often, Neville's face would screw up in frustration, and then instantly brighten when he came up with the right answer. Peta loved these times, when the class quietly got on with their work. It was a surprise really, as this class was filled with the majority of the seventh years (all except the Slytherins of course), most of them somewhere along the line benefiting from the D.A. Peta was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud ringing coming from somewhere in the castle.

"Class dismissed," she said to the pupils in front of her, who had all began to pack away. "Oh, and Mr Potter, I would like to see you in my office this evening please, eight o'clock sharp."

"Yes Professor," Harry replied curiously, pausing at the door and looking back at her. Peta arched an eyebrow expectantly.

"You'd best run along. Professor Snape will not be pleased if you are late. Until eight o'clock Mr Potter."

The boy disappeared from the doorway as a herd of first years walked into the classroom.

"Take your places quickly and quietly please," Peta said, raising her voice to be herd over the din. Once they had all taken their places, the lesson began.

"Welcome to your first lesson in Defence Against the Dark Arts. This is not a subject to be taken lightly, and will cover many aspects of magic you may need to use in the future." She smiled at the class. "So with that in mind, can you all please take out your wands, and open your textbooks to the first chapter…"

* * *

"How were your classes this morning Peta?" Violet Sprout asked the younger woman in the staffroom at break time. 

"Very well thank you, the seventh years are an extremely intelligent bunch, and the first years very eager to learn. This surprised me to tell you the truth."

Violet was about to reply, but Severus beat her to it.

"I'm more surprised that you found those brats to be intelligent. In my experience they're have been the complete set of dunderheads they were in the first year. I'd watch out for Neville Longbottom, that is, if you want to keep all your body parts."

Peta took a deep break to keep her temper in check, but it was no use. She straightened in her chair, and fixed Severus with a glare that should have made him cringe.

"You give that class a lot less credit than they deserve. I have rarely seen such a talented group of students and in my experience…"

It was the potion masters turn to show his temper, although the others in the room would have been hard pressed to see the jealousy that was there as well.

"In your experience? In _your_ experience? Of what, a year? I would hardly call that experience _Professor_."

"It may have only been a year Severus, but it was a year in a school that produced some of the most talented students in the country, if not Europe. Some of the seventh years here can do so much more than them. And what right do you have to talk about them like that? You're here to teach them, not bully them! Every single student has something to contribute and they need encouragement, not torture. The majority of the seventh year class had potions after this morning's lesson, and not one of them looked happy about it. I would wonder why, but it's plain to see that the answer is sitting in front of me!"

Peta's voice had risen asshe ranted, but it was something that had been bothering her since the day before. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with a man she just about hated, and it was only the second day she had been here. With one last glare, she left the room without looking back, almost slamming the door behind her. Her frustrated look disappeared as Minerva strode up the corridor towards her.

"Is everything alright Professor?"

"Of course Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape and I were just clearing the air." Peta bid the older witch goodbye, before making her way to her classroom, the loose curls of her shoulder length golden brown hair bouncing as she walked.

* * *

Peta was still fuming as she made her way back from dinner. She had found it hard to control herself during the meal; the temptation to slap the man next to him was very high. She ate as quickly as possible and then left, giving the excuse that she had a lot to do before tomorrows lessons. It was only when someone knocked on her office door at eight o'clock that she remembered her meeting with Potter. Calling a short 'come in', she smiled as the young man entered the room. 

"Please sit Harry," she said, noticing the surprise on his face on using his first name.

"What did you want to see me about Professor?"

"I've heard a lot about this defence association of yours…"

"Dumbledore's Army Professor."

"Of course. I just wanted you to know that if you need any help with anything, then do not hesitate to ask me." Peta smiled again, and added, "Not that I think you need any help. All of the classes I have taught today have been exceptional, especially your year. You are a credit to the school Harry, no matter what certain professors say." Peta's eyes darkened at the thought of the potions master. Harry smiled as he knew who she was talking about.

"Thank you professor. I would appreciate a bit of help. I'm running out of things to teach, and even Hermione can't think of anything else."

"From what Professor McGonagall has told me, I find that very hard to believe. But if you do need some more ideas, you know where to find me." The tone of her voice told Harry that the meeting was over, and so he nodded, and opened the door.

"Good evening Mr Potter."

"Good evening Professor."

* * *

A/N: Ok, the truth, I hate this chapter, it was slightly rushed and I couldn't think of anything else to add. The past few chapters are needed so that I can build up the tension between Peta and Severus (I have to admit, I did love the arguement in this chapter). There's a lot more background knowledge about Peta to come, but in the next chapter, Poppy and Rolanda have a little fun. Thanks to all my reviewers...I love getting reviews, its like getting presents! 


	5. Big Spender

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, then I'd be the richest student in the world. Unfortunately I'm as poor as a mouse.

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it.

-P Embrace…enjoy…

**Breanna Senese: **The D.A. was a good thing and so I think Dumbledore would have wanted it to continue. I'm glad you like how I portray Snape!

**Lady Urguentha: **Thanks! I love writing it.

**Quill of Minerva: **Not much up their sleeves I'm afraid...they're kind of worn out all their ideas, but Peta comes up with a idea they haven't thought of, not a very original one mind you, but effective. I've added my own little twist however, which should shake things up a bit! And the kiss? Well, I can't give too much away, but it's definitely a turning point in the story.

**TartenLioness: **Of course Snape deserves it! He's a mean bully who needs to be taken down a peg or two, or at least a shock that might jeopardise his life!

**Chapter 5: Big Spender **

The minute you walked in the joint,  
I could see you were a man of distinction,  
A real big spender,

Good looking, so refined.  
Say, wouldn't you like to know  
What's going on in my mind?

So, let me get right to the point,  
I don't pop my cork for ev'ry guy I see.  
Hey, big spender, spend...  
A little time with...me...me...me!

Do you wanna have fun?  
How's about (fun) a few laughs?  
I can show you a...good time...

Do you wanna have fun...fun...fun?  
How's about (fun) a few (fun) laughs (fun)  
Laughs (fun) laughs  
I can show you a...  
(fun) laughs (fun) laughs  
Good time

Fun, laughs (good time)  
Fun, laughs (good time)  
Fun, laughs (good time)...shhh...

What did you say you are?  
How's about a ...(laugh)  
I could give you some...  
Are you ready for...(fun)  
How would you like a...  
Let me show you a ...(good time)  
Hey, big spender...  
Hey, big spender...

The minute you walked in the joint,  
I could see you were a man of distinction,  
A real big spender.

Good looking, so refined.  
Say wouldn't you like to know  
What's going on in my mind?

So, let me get right to the point,  
I don't pop my cork for every guy I see.

Hey, big spender,  
Hey, big spender!  
Hey, big spender!  
Spend...a little time with ...me!

Fun...Laughs...Good Time!  
Fun...Laughs...Good Time!  
Fun...Laughs...Good Time!

Hows about a palsy? Yeah!

(Sweet Charity)

* * *

Fortunately for Peta, either Severus had been avoiding her, or they had just missed having to see each other for the past week. She was making her way past the Hospital Wing, back to her rooms, wanting to collapse on her sofa after a hectic first week, when she was suddenly pulled through the doors of the Hospital Wing, by none other than the medi-witch herself. A hand clamped over her mouth until she was pushed into one of the chairs by the fire. 

"Madam Pomfrey…Poppy, what on earth are you doing!"

"Hang on one moment," Poppy threw some Floo powder into the fire and shouted "Rolanda Hooch, get that spiky little head of yours in here now." Peta could hear a few muffled grumbles and then the flying mistress emerged from the fire.

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on woman."

"Why couldn't you have waited until I had reached my rooms and then flooed me, instead of practically kidnapping me?" Peta almost whined.

Poppy grinned. "You were walking past, I couldn't resist."

"Humph," was all that Peta managed to get out as she narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Well, you wouldn't want to miss the first meeting would you?" Rolanda asked as she bounded across the room and flopped down into another chair.

"The first meeting for what?"

"This," Rolanda began, bouncing excitedly, "is the first meeting of the Matchmakers."

"Aren't they some kind of muggle chocolate things?"

Poppy rolled her eyes. "No not them, we are the Matchmakers," she said, pointing to herself and Rolanda. "Our aim is to get people together." Peta looked confused. "You know, together-together. In other words, our most esteemed Headmaster and his clueless Deputy need to be shown how much they love each other and damn well do something about it."

Rolanda looked at her friend in surprise. "Merlin Pops, I never knew you had it in you!" Poppy shot a cheesy grin at the woman.

"That's because you take all the fun and plus, I've been so bloody annoyed over the summer. I will get those two together if it's the last thing I do. But first," she said, looking at Peta, "we need to have a little initiation."

"What?"

"You know, so you officially become a member of our group."

"Did you two have to do this?"

"I did," Rolanda grumbled, "Poppy made me. She's really persistent when it comes to stuff like this."

"It comes with my job, I have to be. Now Peta, repeat after me. I Peta Staytaugn…"

"I Peta Staytaugn."

"Promise to do whatever it takes…"

"Promise to do whatever it takes."

"With regards to fixing Albus and Minerva up…"

"With regards to fixing Albus and Minerva up…"

"Even if I have to give up my own love life or die trying."

"What? No chance, I'd like to keep my love life thanks."

"Just say it, it makes it sound better."

"Even if I have to give up my own love life or die trying."

"Peta, I now welcome you to Matchmakers," Poppy said, handing her a glass of white wine, while Rolanda clapped excitedly.

"Thanks, I think."

Poppy sipped on her own glass. "So, what's this about your love life?"

Peta groaned. "Nonexistent at the moment." She glared at Poppy. "Although I'd like to think I had one in the future, without any help from you two."

The two other women looked a little disappointed.

"Anyway, we should be talking about our other target couple, not me."

"Oh yes," said Rolanda, "Albus and Minerva."

"So what's our plan?"

"Um…we haven't got one…"

"You mean to say that you dragged me in here, when I could be sitting in front of the fire with a good book, just to say that you haven't got a plan?"

"A book? A BOOK? When you're having just as much fun here? We're insulted," said Poppy, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Plus, reading a book is something Minerva would do, and that's boring," Rolanda said, throwing a cushion at Poppy.

"Hey! Anyway, what kind of stuff have you done?"

Rolanda looked sheepish. "What haven't we done? I'm kidding, really. Poppy's to chicken to go with some of them."

"What!" the medi-witch rounded on them, "I'm up for most of them, but your crazy idea of locking them in a broom closet is fatal. They'd kill us, and I for one do not want to die just yet!"

"Fine, but they nearly did kill us when they found out we had been sending those chocolates and flowers and stuff, pretending they had sent them to each other."

"You actually did that!"

Poppy sighed. "Yes, and they found out. Gauntlets were thrown and they hated us for a bit and then forgot all about it over this summer, so now we can have some fun."

"But won't they know you're trying to set them up?"

"We, Peta, we are setting them up."

"But they don't know about me. Are you two sure they love each other?"

"Minerva has admitted it outright to us, and its obvious Albus is so in love. The way he looks at her and stuff. They're just hell bent on saying that they're not loved back."

"Well then, we just have to be blunt," said Peta, with a glint in her eye.

"What do you mean?" Rolanda looked a little apprehensive.

"We just tell Minerva that if she doesn't proclaim her love soon, we'll do it for her."

"She'd hex us into next year, never mind next week!"

Poppy looked thoughtful. "But you know Ro, you get on pretty well with the headmaster, we'll just have to get him to confess. Min's too afraid to tell him in case Albus doesn't feel the same, but once she hears it from him, well, our job is done."

"But what happens if her won't, and then we have to tell Min. She'll get all upset and probably hate us forever."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it ladies," Peta said, downing the rest of her wine, "for now, we just need to have a talk with Albus…"

* * *

A/N: hey guys, not much going on in this chapter except a lot of mischief and i sure had fun writing it. next chapter is when things really start to boil over, and I can wait to write that either. Thanks for your reviews...i love getting them! 


	6. Someday

Disclaimer: Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it. And for the purposes of this story, Severus is about 34.

-P Embrace…enjoy…

**Chapter 6: Someday **

Someday

When we are wiser  
When the world's older  
When we have learned  
I pray  
Someday we may yet live  
To live and let live

Someday  
Life will be fairer  
Need will be rarer  
And greed will not pay

God speed  
This bright millennium  
On its way  
Let it come  
Someday

Someday  
Our fight will be won then  
We'll stand in the sun then  
That bright afternoon

'Till then  
On days when the sun is gone  
We'll hang on  
If we wish upon the moon

There are some days dark and bitter  
Seems we haven't got a prayer  
But a prayer for something better  
Is the one thing we all share

Someday  
When we are wiser  
When the whole world is older  
When we have learned  
I pray  
Someday we may yet live  
To live and let live (One day, someday)

Someday  
Life will be fairer  
Need will be rarer  
Greed will not pay

God speed  
This bright millennium  
Let it come  
If we wish upon the moon

One day  
Someday  
Soon

One day  
Someday  
Soon

(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)

* * *

As soon as Peta walked into the staffroom and saw who the only person sitting there was, she made to walk right back out again. However a snide comment stopped her.

"Can't stand to be in the same room as me can you?" Severus sneered, enjoying the fact that she couldn't stand him. The feeling was mutual.

She turned around to face him. "No, I can't, but if you insist, then I'll stay." And with that, Peta settled into one of the mismatched chairs. She started to tap her finger on the wooden arm, whilst staring absent mindlessly into the fire.

"Is there any reason why you have to be so annoying?"

Peta glared at the man. "Is there any reason why you hate me?"

"I would have thought that was obvious."

"Oh of course, you just happen to hate every Defence teacher because you couldn't get your own way," Peta exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

"How did you know about that?"

"Just because I've only been here six weeks, and just because you are not liked by the staff, does not mean that I'm not. I happen to know that you've applied for the job for ages."

"Do you know why?"

"No, and I don't want to, but if you ask me, it sounds a bit desperate."

"Well I wasn't asking you. It's not any of your business."

"I never said it was," she smiled, "but every woman likes a bit of gossip now and then."

Severus was out of his chair faster than Peta could pull out her wand. He placed a hand on either chair arm and brought his face close to hers, making her shrink back into the chair.

"What happens in my life will never be gossip. Only a few have access to my life, and you, my _dear_ professor, will keep your turned up little nose out of it. Got it?" His eyes burned with fury.

"Professor," Peta began, her voice quivering slightly with fear, "you will remove yourself from this chair at once."

Severus glared at her for a few more seconds, before moving away. As he did so, he let out a small cry and clutched his arm in pain.

"What?" questioned Peta, her face confused and concerned.

"Nothing," he growled. The witch shot out of her chair and grabbed his arm, pulling up the sleeve of his robes. The mark she saw on his arm sent her stumbling backwards, her hands moving to cover her mouth.

"You're a Death Eater?" she exclaimed, the anger evident in her voice.

"Oh, so you didn't know," Severus sneered, "and I thought Potter, Weasley and Granger would have at least filled you in."

Peta had turned extremely paled, and memories she thought she had buried long ago, came to the surface.

"I should turn you into the Ministry right now."

"You wouldn't dare." Severus' eyes showed a hint of fear. "Besides, Dumbledore happens to know what's going on. You would never have a case."

"Well there's no harm in trying," Peta walked towards the fire and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Just as she was about to throw it in, she heard footsteps behind her, and so she quickly dropped the powder and took hold of her wand. She was too slow, Snape had already taken hold of her wand arm, and was now pinning her to the wall, her hand above her head. He was squeezing her wrist and she dropped her wand in pain.

"Let go of me!"

"I told you my life was private, but you just wouldn't leave it." Severus brought his wand to her throat. "Would you like to find out what happens when a Death Eater has a hostage?"

Peta was terrified. "You wouldn't dare," she mumbled, a tear trickling down her cheek. "Please, let me go."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Before he could do anything, the staffroom door had opened, and Minerva walked in. It took her a few moments to register what was going on, and she blinked a few times. Severus let go of Peta's arm and stepped away.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Minerva exclaimed, staring at them in disbelief.

"Ask her," Severus snarled, pointing at Peta and sitting back down in his chair. Minerva looked expectantly at Peta.

"Why didn't you tell me her was a Death Eater?" she cried, her eyes ablaze. "I hate him! I hate them all! Do you know what they did to my family? I'm not staying here one more moment, and I've a right mind to go straight to the Ministry!" Peta made to open the door but Minerva stopped her.

"You are not going anywhere, but to see the Headmaster!" Peta stared at her, gaping. "You too Severus. There is some explaining that needs to be done."

Minerva lead both of them down the corridors, and before long they were standing outside Albus' office.

"Not a word from both of you. I'm appalled at this behaviour. You're both adults and I expect better behaviour from the students, let alone you two. Professor Dumbledore will sort this out." Minerva spoke the password, and all three of them travelled up the moving staircase. She knocked on the door, and opened it once the faint 'come in' had been heard. She ushered Peta and Severus in, marched them up to his desk, and barked 'Explain!"

Peta glanced at the man next to her and realised he wasn't going to speak. Quickly and quietly, she explained the events that occurred in the staffroom.

"I'm extremely disappointed in both of you," Albus said gravely, his eyes watching the pair. Peta looked as though she was about to burst into tears any minute, and Severus looked as though he couldn't care less about what was happening. "I expect better from my staff. Severus, you should be more careful, and Peta, you shouldn't aggravate other staff members."

Peta stared at him in disbelief. "But you know what he is. I've spent my whole life campaigning against You-Know-Who, and then I come here and find that there's a Death Eater teaching? It tears me apart. I can't help in what I believe."

Albus looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Severus, I would like you to get me a small vile of veritisum, and an antidote please. Immediately." Peta watched him walk out of the door, before looking at her feet, avoiding the gaze of the Headmaster and his Deputy. Not before long, Severus returned with the required items.

"You are free to go Severus." Albus waited until he was sure the potions master had descended the stairs, and once again addressed Peta.

"Professor Staytaugn, I think it's time I told you about the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

A/N: oops, had to upload this chapter again as I got one piece of information wrong about how long Peta had been at Hogwarts, and had to change it otherwise there would be a rather large gap between these events and the later chapters...and I felt it would go rather sloooooooooooow. Hee hee. 


	7. When She Loved Me

Disclaimer: Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it.

Embrace…enjoy…

**TartanLioness: **The updates sure are coming. I love writing this, it's so different to anything else I've tried to write (probably because I like to think this is good, whereas all the others are rubbish).

**Quill of Minerva: **It was fun writing it, just because I had such the silly idea of having an initiation. A lot of the sports clubs at my university have initiations for their new team members (luckily the cheerleaders don't, so I got away with it) at their circles/socials, and although Peta only had to repeat stuff, I thought it was fun. And I know! Two chapters! There's something wrong with me, although I have updated chapter 6, because Peta had been there for six weeks, not one like I originally wrote. And don't worry, she won't blurt anything out, one, Albus is hardly going to ask her something like that, and two, there are more pressing things on her mind.

**Breanna Senese: **'Cause I'm CRUEL! But the chapters are coming thick and fast. I wish they were a bit longer (I love it when people write really long chapters because then you can find out loads), but I feel anymore would spoil the story, and I need to keep to my plan.

**Chapter 7: When She Loved Me**

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together  
Lives within my heart

And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy, so was  
When she loved me

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
Just she and I together  
Like it was meant to be

And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me

So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say 'I will always love you'

Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought she'd look my way  
But she smiled at me and held me  
Just like she used to do

Like she loved me  
When she loved me

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together  
Lives within my heart

When she loved me

(Toy Story 2)

* * *

"The what?" 

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"Yes, but what is it?"

"Have a seat professor."

Peta sank into the chair he conjured behind her, as Minerva made to stand behind Albus, as he began to explain.

"The Order is a group of witches and wizards, founded by me, focused on ridding the world of Voldemort and his followers." Both witches flinched at the name. "And with your permission, I would like you to become a member."

"What? Why?" Peta spluttered.

"You have shown the spirit that I like to see in all our members. Dedicated people who are willing to do anything to protect innocent people from Dark magic. Although I must admit, going to the Ministry is probably not the best thing." Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled. Peta smiled sheepishly.

Albus spoke again. "But first, we need to make sure that your intentions are good." He held up the vial of veritisum. "That's of course you want to become a member. If not, I'll modify your memory and this discussion would never have happened."

"Of course I do Professor, but…" Albus cut her off.

"Every member had to go through this. Even me." He poured a small amount into a glass and offered it to her. Peta took it and knocked it back in one. Albus smiled again, whilst Minerva took a seat in the chair the Headmaster had conjured next to him.

"First things first, your full name please."

"Peta Katherine Staytaugn."

"Current job position?" Minerva gave him a funny look. "Just checking, my dear."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Have you ever been involved in the dealings of Lord Voldemort or his supporters?"

"No."

"Have any of your family ever had dealings with Lord Voldemort of his supporters?"

"Yes."

Albus and Minerva looked at each other, slightly worried.

"Which members of your family?"

"My mother and step father."

"Are they Death Eaters?"

"I don't know."

"What are their names?"

"Harriet and Simon Crapehanger."

"Are you in contact with them?"

"No."

"When was the last time you contacted them."

"Eleven years ago." A tear trickled down Peta's cheek, and her hands trembled slightly, but her eyes remained focussed on the task in hand. Albus decided to wrap up the interrogation quickly.

"Peta, would you be willing to give all you have in terms of power and time, to continue the fight against Voldemort?"

"Yes. I would give my life." This time her voice was shaking, and more tears were flowing. Minerva quickly gave her the antidote. It worked immediately, and Peta found it hard to keep her tears at bay.

"I would like to welcome you to the Order Peta."

"Thank you," she sniffed, looking at her hands, trying not to cry. Minerva put a hand on her shoulder.

"My dear, what's wrong?"

"I don't know…it's just a lot of memories that I…I thought I'd forgotten came back, and…and they just make me upset…it's nothing to worry about, please, excuse me." Peta rose from her chair and practically ran to the door and down the stairs before either Minerva or Albus could stop her. Minerva turned to Albus.

"But I am worried."

"Perhaps you shouldn't be. She may be telling the truth. I remember you cried when I questioned you."

"Yes, but I had been laughing hysterically beforehand, which, may I remind you, was your entire fault." She smiled briefly at the memory, before frowning. "There's something she's not telling us Albus. I know it's not our business, but it's obvious she's unhappy. She hasn't mentioned anything before, and," Minerva rounded the desk and placed a hand on his arm, "you saw how upset she was. I think we need to find out what's going on." Her face was anxious, but determined. Albus smiled at her and placed his free hand on hers.

"Perhaps you're right my dear. Why don't you have a talk with her?" Minerva kissed his cheek and left the office, the butterflies in her stomach making her giddy. She could feel her heart pounding and it seemed so loud she was sure that someone would hear. Did he know what he did to her? Minerva groaned inwardly. She couldn't believe she kissed him, albeit on the cheek, but still. She paused for a moment to calm herself down, before making her way to Peta's private rooms, so she might have a talk with her.

* * *

A/N:CHAPTER 7, CHAPTER 7does funny little dance around the roomI don't like this chapter, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but oh well. We didn't see much about Peta's past, but it's all there in the next one. 


	8. I Dreamed A Dream

Disclaimer: Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it.

Embrace…enjoy…

**TartanLioness: **Peta is having a bit of a rough time isn't she? It's ok, things will get better for her soon; there's a lot of stuff she needs to talk about first.

**TabbyMin: **Thanks! I glad you like it. I'm going to be bigheaded and say that I'm loving it too!

**Chapter 8: I Dreamed A Dream**

I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine un tasted

But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.

(Les Miserables)

* * *

Peta brushed away the tears as she strode down the corridor towards the library. There were no students around due to the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term, and all third years and above were taking advantage of getting out of the school. The first and second years were outside enjoying the last of the summer sun. As she entered the library, Madam Pince was nowhere to be seen, so Peta made her way to the back of the library, and flopped down in one of comfy chairs that lived by the fire. The students rarely used these chairs as there wasn't enough room for all their work. She didn't even notice the figure sitting in the other chair, for her face was buried in her hands, and her sobs were becoming more frequent. 

"You'll have Madam Pince over here in a minute of you keep making all that noise. Not to mention the questions you'll have to answer if a student finds out."

Peta looked up to see the last person she wanted to see sitting in the chair opposite her.

"What do you care?" she stammered, wiping her eyes dry.

"I don't," Severus sneered, "but it's obvious that this isn't a normal occurrence. What did Dumbledore do? Fire you?"

"You'd better hope he doesn't," Peta replied as she got out of the chair, but changed her mind and sat down again. "What would you know anyway? You don't anything about me. You don't know how much pain I had to go through to get here! The amount of people I had to leave behind just so that I wasn't…wasn't…" At this point she burst into tears again, but continued.

"You probably don't want to hear this, but…but I'm going to tell you anyway. My family wasn't exactly a happy one. I never knew my dad, I was too young to know who he was when he died, but my brother said he was such a loving and caring man. I wish with…with all my heart that I could have known him, but I know that wishes never come true. So for a while it was just Mum, me and my brother, Kevin. My brother was five years older than me; he meant so much to me. Everything was fine until I came home after my first year at school. We lived in America by then, but I went to school in the UK. I loved it. The only problem was that is was too much of a hassle to go home, so when I got back I found everything had changed. My mother had met someone and had gotten married, without telling me anything. Kevin wasn't happy about it either; he could tell something was wrong.

What I don't understand is why he went to school in America, instead of staying at the school I was at. It wasn't long before I found out. He wrote me a letter at school, saying that Mum and my stepfather had been pushing him to learn the dark arts. He knew what they were up to; they'd heard about the rising power of You-Know-Who, and decided they wanted a piece of it. I'm not sure Mum ever really knew what she was getting herself into, but she does now, or at least I think she does.

Simon, my stepfather, wanted to start training me up to be a part of it when I was eighteen, but something happened before that that made me leave forever. Kevin couldn't take it anymore. He told Mum that he didn't want anything to do with the dark arts; she replied by telling him he would be killed if he didn't obey them. Things were getting desperate at home. I went home for the summer after graduation, and Simon kept disappearing, dragging Mum along with him. When they came back, they'd burn clothes and report back to people who I knew were Death Eaters. I don't know whether they were, I wasn't around enough to notice. My brother was acting strangely, and I came home one day and walked into his room to find…to find…"

Fresh tears were pouring down her face, and it looked as though she was finding the memory extremely painful. Severus didn't say a word; he just sat there looking at her, waiting for her to continue. "He'd…he'd killed himself," she sobbed, letting the tears fall freely, "my brother, the loving, caring boy who always stood up for me had committed suicide. I found him hanging from his ceiling. He left me a letter…telling me to get myself out, that my parents were planning to hand me over to You-Know-Who to pay for admittance into his inner circle. He told me to come back to the UK and lose myself, to make sure they'd never find me.

I'd just finished packing my bags when Mum walked in and asked what the hell I was doing. I told her I knew exactly was going on and that I was having no part of it. She told me that if I left I would be disowned from the family, and that they'd hunt me down. She said they'd kill me if it was the last thing they did. I was lucky, I had a Portkey in my pocket that was supposed to take me back to England to start my degree, so I activated it and left, leaving everything I ever had behind. I didn't even manage to get a picture of my brother, the one person who really loved me." Peta was becoming hysterical. A figure moved from behind a bookcase and sat on the edge of the chair, cradling Peta in her arms. Peta let herself be comforted by Minerva, not noticing that Severus had left his seat and excited the library. She quietened down enough to continue, but didn't really know who she was speaking to, apart from Minerva.

"I came back and took up my place at university. I was given a scholarship, but it wasn't enough. I had to work so much to pay for it, but education was the only place I could stay." She looked up at the older witch. "I told you that I spent near enough eight years at university, and I told you it was because I loved it, and I did, but that wasn't the real reason. I was safe there. They couldn't find me, there were so many people around me all the time, and I was so well protected. I told you I left St. Mungo's because I couldn't deal with situations, but it was only caring for patients who had escaped the Death Eaters that I couldn't handle. They reminded me too much of what my parents were doing, of what they would have done to me, what they would still do if they found me.

That's why I applied here. It was another place where I would be safe, another place where the magic would protect me. Of course I wanted the position as well; I though I might as well be of some use while I was hiding, and then today I found out about Severus, and I was scared, scared that they would find out I was here. And then the veritisum brought back everything I hoped to forget. I thought that if I forgot, then they would forget. I'm so sorry," she finished, unable to cry anymore due to running out of tears. "It's probably best if I leave." Peta made to get up, but Minerva stopped her.

"No Peta, no. You are safe here, and if this is where you want to be then you're staying. And besides," she said, lifting the younger woman's chin so their eyes met, "who else would we find to teach the class as well as you do?"

Peta smiled weakly. "I'm sure you would find someone."

"I doubt it. You should hear the children sing your praises. You belong here Peta, regardless of whether it is safe or not, you're one of us." Minerva stood up, pulling Peta into a hug.

"Thank you," Peta whispered, returning the hug.

"It's not me you should be thanking." Minerva chuckled slightly at the confused look on the other witches face. "Believe it or not, it's Severus you should be thanking. He gave you a reason to get all of this out in the open, despite the reason being that you despise each other. And now we know, we can help."

"I guess."

Minerva smiled and guided Peta towards the door. "I think it's time you went back to your rooms and cleaned yourself up, before the students come back and start asking questions."

"Is that just a polite way of saying I look dreadful?"

"No comment Peta, no comment."

* * *

As soon as Severus had left the library, feeling a little guilty about being the cause of Peta having to relay her past (although he got over it rather quickly), he made his way to the Headmasters office. Although it was impossible to know every single Death Eater, he knew most of the Death Eaters who worked abroad, especially in America. He knocked on the door and waited until he was given permission to enter. 

Albus looked up as the potions master walked in.

"Yes Severus, what can I do for you?"

"Professor Staytaugn didn't happen to mention the name of her parents did she?"

Albus studied him carefully. "She did. Why?"

Severus retold the part of the story that he had heard. "I just wanted to find out if I knew them or not."

"Their names are Harriet and Simon Crapehanger."

Severus sighed a little. "They're Death Eaters alright, responsible for most of the deaths in America."

"Have they been searching for Peta?"

"On their own they have. They tried to bring it up with the Dark Lord, but it's not important enough to him. Besides, they refer to her as Peta Crapehanger, rather than Staytaugn. They think she changed her name to theirs, but obviously she didn't.

"How close are they to the inner circle?"

"Not close enough for their liking."

Albus nodded. "Thank you for telling me Severus. Now, was that all?"

* * *

Peta had only been down to the dungeons once since she had arrived, and that had been a very quick visit, due to a certain someone telling her she shouldn't be wondering around the castle. She had replied that she was in fact, not a student, but a teacher, and therefore had certain privileges with regards to exploring the school. To tell the truth, she was bit nervous about what she was about to do, for the fear of getting her head chopped off. But really, she did need to thank him. Both Albus and Minerva had made sure that she would be completely safe, at least inside the castle, and the potions master had promised to keep an ear our for anything happening. Peta had at last been told who exactly was in the Order, and that Severus was a spy. She was also told that Potter, Granger and Weasley knew about it, as well as the few other students who were involved at the Department of Mysteries, and they had been informed of the new member. What she was about to do, was all that was left to be done. She knocked firmly on the door. 

Severus looked up as he heard the knock, and muttered a quick 'enter'. He was surprised to see Peta enter, and noticed she was a bit nervous, but didn't know why.

"I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for disliking me enough to make me blurt out everything that's happened and allowing people to help and…" She stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway, thanks." Without another word she left the office and closed the door.

"My pleasure," Severus managed to whisper, before returning to his work.

* * *

A/N: Sooooooooo, what do you make of that? Let me know, thanks! That was a good chapter to write, I had a lot of ideas about Peta's past, but this seemed to be the best one. The only problem now is working out what goes in the next one. It's going to be a complete contrast to this one, so watch out for the next update! 


	9. Kiss The Girl

Disclaimer: Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it.

Embrace…enjoy…

**TartanLioness: **I must admit, I was kind of harsh with Peta's past; my original ideas were not as bad as that, but I got carried away (as you do), but I think it makes it a lot better, plus far more interesting in terms of the rest of the story.

**Breanna Senese: **I know he is, they still don't like each other, but it's not hate and loathing anymore (although you'll find out what Peta thinks of that in this chapter...) and I wasn't planning on involving Peta's parents anymore, but I've thought of a great plot for towards the end of the story which will see them briefly mentioned again.

**ms.understood: **Thanks. You can beg me all you like for me to update, but it isn't going to happen unless I think it's good enough, so in other words, if I don't enjoy a chapter, I don't post it until it is good. But then again I did post three chapters in one day the other week...which is a record for me...anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it, and here's another update for you!

**Chapter 9: Kiss The Girl **

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

(The Little Mermaid)

* * *

"So how exactly do we do this?" 

"It's called walking into his office and speaking. You know, where you open your mouth and sound comes out. I can't believe you're having problems Ro. You've been fine before."

Peta's rooms quickly became filled with the sound of laughter, as the flying mistress threw pillows at the other women. The three witches were sitting in Peta's private quarters, gaining much warmth from the blazing fire. It was pouring cats and dogs outside (to quote a muggle), and it being quite late on the Friday night, all of the students were making the most of having no school the next day by staying up late in their dormitories. Each woman was holding a mug of steaming tea, their hands wrapped around the mug to keep them warm. Poppy, Peta, Rolanda and Minerva had been enjoying a quiet couple of hours before Minerva had to go to a meeting with Albus, and it was then that the three mischief makers decided to conspire some more.

"Come on Ro," said Poppy, "all you need to do is walk in there, tell the Headmaster what will happen if he doesn't take any action, and then walk out. Easy."

"Me? Don't I even get a say in this?"

"No," said Peta. "I haven't been here long enough to say anything, and it would seem like I'm prying."

"And I," said Poppy, "am not known for doing these types of things. You will get away with it Ro."

"I suppose so."

Poppy turned to address Peta, blowing on her tea before sipping it. "I've noticed that you and a certain potions master haven't been arguing lately."

"Meaning what?"

"Oh nothing, I suppose it's just a bit strange, not hearing you two tearing each other apart. I'm missing my weekly entertainment."

"Me too," said Rolanda.

Peta frowned. "Thanks a lot you two. So my discomfort feeds your need for entertainment? Do you actually think I liked fighting with him, especially after I told him all that stuff?"

Poppy and Rolanda looked at each other, before putting down their mugs and moving to sit on the arms of Peta's chair, wrapping her in a hug.

"You know we don't mean it hun, it's just a bit weird, and that's all."

"I know it's weird. I wish he'd just have a go at me for putting his Slytherins in detention or something."

"Perhaps he feels sorry for you?" suggested Rolanda.

"But I don't want him to, I don't want anyone to. If only he'd just annoy me!"

"But why?"

"Oh I don't know, it's just really odd when he actually speaks civilly to me. I don't know what to say to him, because I really want to argue." Peta looked down at the clock on her table. "Ro, you'd better go, the meeting will be finished in a minute. We'll distract Min, while you do the blackmailing…"

* * *

The three women walked down the corridor towards the Headmaster's office, just as Minerva was emerging from the moving staircase. Rolanda ran forward and jumped onto the staircase, and waved as she disappeared from site. 

"Where's she going?" asked Minerva

"Don't know," Peta shrugged her shoulders, "she said something about wanting to speak to Professor Dumbledore. So, how did it go?"

"Dreadful. Fudge wants advice on where to send aurors to track You-Know-Who. Like they need advice. Somehow I think Alastor Moody is quite capable of advising his own team."

Poppy and Peta giggled.

"What is so funny?"

"You should see the look on your face Min. Can you be anymore disgusted?"

"Don't call me Min Poppy. I'm just sick and tired of the way he's annoying Albus. As if he hasn't enough to do, what with running the school, and the fight against evil, and the Or…" She trailed off as Peta shot her a sharp look.

"The what?" asked Poppy.

"And the ordering of school supplies and stuff…"

"I thought you did that?"

"It depends what it is." Minerva's eyes didn't quite meet Poppy's, who became a tad suspicious.

"O…k. Well, I am off to bed. I've been looking forward to having a lie in all week, and with no students in the ward, I am free until lunch time tomorrow."

Peta and Minerva bade her goodnight, before setting off towards Minerva's rooms.

"I nearly blew it then didn't I?"

"You're telling me!"

"I know I am…"

"Sorry, it's something I picked up in America I think, or perhaps it was one of my friends…either way, it means 'of course you did, I can't believe you nearly blew the secret.'"

"I wish we didn't have to be so secretive," Minerva said the password to her rooms and stood on the threshold.

"I know, but anyone could be listening. So, on that note, I am going to collapse into my bed and stay asleep until either I wake up, or some fool decides to wake me up. If they do, expect me in a bad mood tomorrow."

Minerva laughed. "I can take a hint Peta, I promise not to wake you."

"No owls? No knocking on my door? No Flooing my rooms?"

"No, I promise." Minerva gave Peta a hug before kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams Peta."

"Night Min." Peta walked down the corridor, turning to grin at the older witch. Minerva rolled her eyes and smiled back, before shutting the door.

* * *

When Peta did get back to her rooms, she did not, in fact, go to bed. There was another reason for her staying up, but for now, she sat pondering by the fire, thinking about how much she had become part of the school. Poppy and Rolanda had become her firm friends, especially since they had begun their quest to get Albus and Minerva together. And Min; she had become more of a mother to Peta. For one, she never complained when Peta shortened her name, even though she hated it, and secondly, she fussed over Peta more than anyone ever had, except perhaps her brother. Before Peta had a chance to get caught up in the past, a knock was heard at her door. The witch waved her hand to open it, and Poppy and Rolanda practically fell through the opening. 

"So?" she asked Rolanda.

"I don't think I managed to convince him to do it."

"Why not?"

Poppy spoke up. "Well I guess it's because we've threatened, or rather Ro's threatened to tell Min so many times, that he doesn't believe we will do it."

"We'll just have to this time," Rolanda said, a very determined look on her face.

"You mean you'll tell her if he doesn't?" asked Peta. Rolanda nodded. "How long have we got?"

"A week."

"A week? Merlin Ro, you could have given us a bit longer."

"Any longer and I won't have the courage to tell her. Min's going to bite my head off, chew it, and spit it out again."

"Thanks for the image Ro," Poppy said as Peta giggled.

"It's not funny, you know what she's like."

Peta stretched in her chair and yawned. "Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see what our dear Headmaster does." She stood up. "And now ladies, it's time for you to plod on back to your own rooms. A girl needs her sleep you know."

* * *

A/N: sorry this took a bit longer guys, but I got stuck on what to write, and I've been kind of busy with lectures and cheerleading practice this past week. Next chapter should bea doozy, much more focused on Min, rather than Peta... 


	10. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Disclaimer: Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it.

Embrace…enjoy…

**TartanLioness: **wow...quick to review or what! Blackmail is what I do best, but as you'll see in this chapter, not every scheme turns out good. They really do have a strong friendship, but then again, they're with each other almost all the time, and it's not as though Peta is going to start chatting to Severus any time soon...or is she...ha ha, I'm so mean.

**Chapter 10: I Won't Say I'm In Love**

If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Who'd you think you're kidding  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hun, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad

No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

You're doing flips read our lips  
You're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

* * *

A week had passed uneventfully until the Friday night had once again returned. It had been a week of looking at Albus pointedly, encouraging to admit his feelings, but to no avail. Things were getting desperate, and it was in the staffroom that Friday afternoon that Peta could be seen pacing up and down, whilst Poppy had her head in her hands. Rolanda, however, was grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

"I didn't actually think it would come to this," Peta said to no one in particular.

"You do understand that we're going to have to tell Min, don't you?" Poppy said to Rolanda.

"Of course we are. We said we would, so I think we should."

Peta stopped pacing in front of the flying mistress. "So you're going to tell her then."

"Me? Oh no, you two are coming…"

"No Ro, I'm not going."

"Why not? You can't leave me to do this on my own."

"I…I just can't. I know it seems like I'm trying to pull out, but I can't do this. You three mean so much to me, and I don't want to spoil that."

"That's really sweet Peta, but then that means I have to tell her myself." Rolanda looked over at Poppy, who still had her head in her hands. "Unless…"

"Oh no Rolanda Hooch. You got us into this, you can get us out. Besides, I've five students in the ward who need my attention." She looked at her watch. "Right now in fact. So, by the time I see you again, I want to some development to have happened."

Peta addressed Rolanda as Poppy closed the door behind her. "Tell you what, you go and tell her, and then in about twenty minutes I'll come to her office and take the half the blame for it."

"What about Poppy?"

"Well, she really didn't have much to do with it, if you think about it. It's a good thing I suppose, because then if Minerva hates us forever, at least she'll be able to talk to Pops."

Rolanda gave Peta a hug. "You're a damn good friend Peta. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Peta replied, grinning. "Now, our dear Transfiguration Professor should be in her office right about now, doing whatever the busiest witch in the school normally does. So how about you go and meet your doom?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You'll be fine," Peta reassured her, guiding her towards the door, opening it and pushing her out, "and if not, I'll be along in twenty minutes. Just count down the time until I come to save your life."

Rolanda waved back at the other witch as she made her way down the corridor. Peta turned and went back inside the staffroom. She was a little apprehensive about what was going to happen, but hopefully all should be well. She was still grinning as Severus entered.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing Professor," Peta replied. Nothing could spoil her good mood at the moment. "I'm just hoping that my little project I've been working on is successful."

"This project wouldn't have anything to do with Albus and Minerva confessing their love, would it?"

Peta opened her mouth in surprise, and blinked a few times. "How…how did you…"

"Poppy and Rolanda have been conspiring for as long as I care to remember. Plus, I just saw Rolanda skipping down the hall towards Minerva's office singing 'Love is in the air'."

"I'll kill her when I get my hands on her, as if Min wants the whole school to know that we're setting her up."

"Rest assured, you'll have one annoyed tabby on your hands by the end of this."

"Thanks for you reassurance." Peta's sarcastic tone was very evident in what she said.

"Did you expect anything else?"

The witch pretended to think for a moment. "Um…no." She looked at the clock by the door. "Right, twenty minutes is up, time to assess the situation." She paused at the door. "If you're lucky, the place won't resemble a bombsite, and if I'm lucky, and she is angry, then she'll take it out on you, rather than me." She flashed a quick smile at Severus, before closing the door. As Peta made to walk down the hall, she was almost run down by a certain spiky haired witch.

"Ro? Ro!"

Rolanda turned towards Peta, tears in her eyes. "We should never have started this. Never! Everything's ruined!" She ran towards the staircase before Peta could call after her. She didn't go after Rolanda though. Although it sounded harsh, Peta was more worried about Minerva, seeing as she was a victim in all of this. Gathering royal blue robes, Peta hurried off in the direction of Minerva's office, trying not to startle the older students who were still out and about. She knocked gently on the door, not sure if she wanted to know what was going on. There was no answer, so Peta cautiously tried the door handle. The door opened slowly, so she crept in quietly, noticing that Minerva was sitting at her desk, staring at an essay on her desk, but obviously not reading it.

"Min…"

"Go away."

"What happened?"

"I said, go away!"

"No," Peta replied, determination building up inside of her. She sat in the chair in front of the desk. "Tell me what happened."

Minerva looked up sharply. "Why should I? What do you know about my life? You've been here less than a year and you think you can just interfere with it. You get Ro to come here and tell me that Albus is so in love with me, when obviously he isn't, and then have the nerve to ask me what happened! Didn't you think how much this would hurt me? No of course you didn't, you just thought of yourself!"

"You wish he did love you, don't you."

"Maybe I do, but that's not the point. What I wish now is that you'd never come here in the first place!"

Peta looked at Minerva, gob smacked, a mixture anger and hurt apparent on her face. Without saying a word, she left the office, slamming the door behind her so hard that a picture fell off the wall in the office. Inside the office, Minerva let the reality of what she just said sink in. She mentally slapped herself, before dashing around her desk and out into the corridor, to see Peta walking down the corridor.

"Peta, wait. Let me explain!"

Peta turned around. "Oh no, I think you've explained quite enough Professor McGonagall. I've heard all I need to know. Goodnight!" She strode off towards her rooms, passing Severus on the way.

"What's wrong now?" he said, rolling his eyes.

Peta stopped. "Oh you know, just the usual, it's been a long day, too much work to do, and oh, Minerva hates me!" She was about to carry on walking when she said, "You were right, and now I've just blown everything." She let out a growl of frustration. "What's the point, I'm going to bed!"

* * *

A firm knock on her door told Peta that Minerva was on the other side. She had been in bed thinking for the past hour. It was now eleven o'clock and she was extremely tires, but there some things that needed to be said, even if it was in her pyjamas and dressing gown. She opened the door slowly. 

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. Peta was surprised, and looked like she was about to cry, which gave Minerva time to say something, stepping in and closing the door behind her as she did.

"I shouldn't have said what I did. I was just angry and upset and…" She noticed that Peta wasn't looking at her anymore, but something on the floor that was apparently more interesting. She placed a finger under Peta's chin, and lifted her face so their eyes met.

"Never doubt that I don't want you here. I can't imagine you not being here, especially from what I've heard about you Ro, and Poppy trying to get me and Albus together."

"Is Rolanda ok? She looked pretty upset when I saw her."

"She's fine now; I went to see her a little while ago. I think she was more upset about me denying everything she accused me of, rather than what I said to her." Minerva smiled weakly, "she's heard it many times before."

It was Peta's turn to speak. "I'm sorry we got involved, but do you know how frustrating it is, watching you two together?"

"What do you mean, together?"

Minerva sat down on the couch, and Peta sat next to her. "The way you both look at each other. They way you both know what the other is thinking." She smiled. "The way you both know what the other is going to say, so the conversation never happens."

"I guess, but that doesn't mean anything, does it?"

"I suppose you're too close to each other to see it, but it does. You're made for each other…it's fate."

"I hardly think so."

"Min, stop doubting him. You love him, he loves you, wham bam thank you Mam, the beginners guide to romance."

"That's a tad crude Peta."

"But it's true. Now do us all a favour, put us out of our misery, and tell him how you feel. Please?"

In truth, when Peta put it like that, it seemed so obvious. Minerva reluctantly gave in.

"I'll try, but if nothing comes of it, then you three are never to bring it up again, or try to fix us up. I won't blurt it out though, but then again, I can't promise anything." She took a deep breath. "And now that is over and done with, I'm going to bed. And you should too, by the looks of you."

"Does it amuse you to tell me how rotten I look," Peta teased.

"Yes," replied Minerva, pulling Peta into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "it amuses me greatly."

* * *

A/N: oh chapter number 2 today...im so pleased, cause the next chapter is when it's starts to get juicy...hee hee 


	11. Unusual Way

Disclaimer: Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it.

Embrace…enjoy…

**TartanLioness: **I know, it's getting really annoying, and I could tell you what happens, but I'm going to be cruel and not, so you'll have to read on and find out!

**ms.understood: **That's ok Nicole...I'm a victim of hyperness as well, which is probably why I'm posting this at 11.45pm...because I can't get to sleep! But I must admit, I do produce my best stuff in the early hours of the morning..! Sorry about the lack of our favourite potions master in chapter 9, but it had to be done...

**Breanna Senese: **Of course she has a temper! Min's a Gryffindor with a scottish temper...not the best combination at the best of times...hehe.

**Quill of Minerva: **I wondered where you got to Clayre...I thought you'd deserted me...sniff...and had gone off my story...hehe. This is where the plot thickens...the past chapters were formalities (it's a pity it took me 10 chapters to get here, but hey, I like to keep people in suspense)so...bring it on!

**Chapter 11: Unusual Way**

In a very unusual way one time I needed you  
In a very unusual way you were my friend  
Maybe it lasted a day  
Maybe it lasted an hour  
But somehow it will never end

In a very unusual way I think I'm in love with you  
In a very unusual way I want to cry  
Something inside me goes weak  
Something inside me surrenders  
And you're the reason why, you're the reason why…

You don't know what you do to me  
You don't have a clue  
You can't tell what it's like to be me  
Looking at you  
It scares me so that I can hardly speak

In a very unusual way I owe what I am to you  
Though at times it appears I won't stay I never go  
You're special to me in my life  
Since the first day that I met you  
How could I ever forget you?  
Once you have touched my soul

In a very unusual way you've made me more

In a very unusual way I am what I am to you (What you have done for me)  
Though at times it appears I won't stay I never go (As always before)  
You're special to me in my life (Your special to me)  
Since the first day that I met you (Since the very first day)  
How could I ever forget you? (How could I ever forget you?)  
Once you have touched my soul (Once you have touched my soul)

In a very unusual way (In a very unusual way)  
You've made me more (You've made me more)

(Nine)

* * *

Minerva was nervous to say the least. In fact, she was more than nervous, she was absolutely petrified. You would think she was about to go into battle or something, but this was worse. She was about to proclaim her love to Albus. She had thought about it all night, and most the day, and decided she would never get any rest from her friends if she didn't get it over and done with. 

"Come on woman, this is your best friend you're talking about," Minerva whispered to herself, before muttering the password (chocolate digestives) to Albus' office. She didn't bother to knock before going in; she didn't even answer as he greeted her and didn't even acknowledge the mound of paperwork on his desk. Ignoring the confused look on Albus' face, she tilted his head up to hers and pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly. She pulled back slowly, almost laughing at the confused, yet contented look on Albus' face.

"Well Professor Dumbledore, you often ask my opinion. Tell me now; what do you make of that?"

Albus pretended to think for a moment, before smiling broadly and pulling her into his lap.

"This is what I think Professor McGonagall." This time he kissed her, but this time more forcefully, with a lot more passion, whilst winding his arms around her waist. She let out a moan of annoyance as he pulled away.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?"

"I'd guess almost as long as I have."

"I'll say." Albus caressed her cheek gently.

Minerva grinned at him. "You do know that this was exactly what three certain witches wanted, don't you."

"Of course, I had Rolanda in here telling me to confess all otherwise she'd take all my sherbet lemons."

"That's a little harsh isn't it? What did you say?"

"I told her it was a lost cause?" Minerva raised an eyebrow in question. Albus chuckled, "She doesn't know where they're hidden. But tell me, how ever did you get the courage to kiss me?"

"Well, it was either that, or having three cheerleaders running around the school, spelling it out for you, as well as the rest of the staff and the students. Plus, it was far too tempting, and I needed a date for the Yule Ball."

"Oh, is that all I am, someone to got with?"

"No," Minerva answered, kissing the tip of his nose, "you're much more than that. You're my best friend and soul mate, but most importantly, you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"What can I say? I love you Minerva, with all my heart and I have done for as long as I care to remember."

Minerva thought her heart would explode with emotion. "I love you Albus, always and forever."

* * *

The staffroom was so quiet that Minerva could have heard a pin drop. There were only three people in there, but none were making a noise. Peta was sitting at the long table along one wall, obviously doing marking. Rolanda was sitting close to the fire, making origami animals out the Daily Prophet, oblivious to anyone else around her, and Severus was staring into space, twiddling his wand. 

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" The sound of Minerva's voice made the three other occupants jump.

"Merlin Minerva," Rolanda gasped, putting her hand to her chest, "Don't do that!"

"Well, why are you giving each other the silent treatment?"

"Too much marking to do," Peta voiced her thoughts from her corner of the room, without looking up.

"Nothing worth saying," commented Severus.

"I'm bored!" exclaimed Rolanda, showing the older witch her origami frog. "Look, it really hops."

"Well, all I wanted to say was that there have been some developments. So if you'll excuse me, I also have work to do." She promptly left the room.

Peta and Rolanda looked at each other.

"You don't think…"

"She can't have…"

Rolanda ran to the door, threw it open and raced outside. Peta went to follow, but was stopped when Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his level.

"I shudder to think that this has anything to do with your little matchmaking scheme."

Peta crouched down and patted his hand with her free one.

"With any luck it does, that's what I'm going to find out." She thought for a moment. "But I'll let you know of any progress. You know you want to know." Peta smiled before making her way to the door. Halfway there, she changed her mind and lent down over the back of his chair to whisper in his ear, her loose curls brushing against his cheek.

"And if you mention this to anyone, and I mean anyone, I will personally rip out your guts and hang them in the Great Hall for everyone to see. Ok?" Once he had nodded, and she left the room.

* * *

When Peta entered Minerva's office, she found that Rolanda and Poppy were already sitting in the only available chairs, so she cleared a space and sat on the desk. 

"I could get you a chair, you know."

"It's ok, I'm fine here." Peta looked Minerva in the eye. "Now, spill!"

"There's not much to spill, I kissed him, he kissed me, we confessed our undying love, and now I must be the happiest woman in the world." She grinned almost manically, enjoying the look of shock of the women's faces. Peta almost fell off the table.

"Min, that's a tad crude isn't it?" Peta suddenly felt a bit of déjà vu. "You mean to say you just went into his office and…and…"

Minerva nodded.

"Oh Merlin, you must have some courage." Peta sat on the floor before there was any danger of her falling off the desk again.

"Well what did you expect me to do?"

"Well, you know, talk to him; explain your feelings, that kind of stuff. Not jump in at the deep end."

"You should know me well enough by now you three; I'm not one to jump around the subject."

"Yes, but you chose to avoid it for the past goodness knows how many years," pointed out Poppy.

"Be that as it may, it all turned out just fine. And now, like other people, I have a lot of marking to do, and I must have it done before our chess game tonight."

"Yeah right, 'chess match'," Rolanda rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" teased Minerva.

The three women shuddered at the picture in their minds. Peta stood up first.

"Come on, lets go," she said as they filed out of the door, "before my lunch decides to make an appearance."

* * *

"So, now our mission is complete, what do we do now?" asked Peta, as the three Matchmakers took a stroll around the lake. Poppy and Rolanda grinned at each other, and then looked at Peta. 

"Oh no, don't even think about it. You will leave me out of this."

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" whined Rolanda, earning a few strange glares from passing students.

"I don't know, go and find yourselves boyfriends. One thing's for sure, you are NOT setting me up. Besides, who would you set me up with? Severus?"

"It's an idea…"

"You two are off your rockers."

Poppy and Rolanda grinned again. "We know."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Peta linked her arms with Poppy and Rolanda, as they continued on their walk.

* * *

As it turned out, in all the years they had played, the chess game that night was abandoned half way through. Minerva was currently perched on Albus' lap, twirling the end of his beard around her finger. 

"You do realise we're going to have three very bored witches on our hands."

Albus chuckled and kissed her softly. "Perhaps they should find some men to keep them occupied?"

Minerva laughed at this. "Poppy and Rolanda are quite happy being single. But Peta…" She trailed off, deep in thought. Albus studied her for a moment, thinking how beautiful she was, and how she didn't know it, which made him love her even more. He tugged at a stand of hair that had come loose from her tight bun.

"What are you thinking my love?"

"Peta worries me sometimes," the witch replied, resting her head of Albus' shoulder.

"What about her worries you?"

"To everyone else she appears so happy and yet, when you look closer…"

"She's not?"

"I wouldn't say she's unhappy, just that something's missing."

"I'm sure that if there's anything on her mind, she'll reveal it when she's ready." Minerva lifted her head to kiss him, her skin tingling when their lips touched. She pulled back rather reluctantly.

"Perhaps you're right. I'm still worried though."

"I wouldn't expect you not to be." Albus kissed her forehead, whilst Minerva snuggled into his embrace. Their eyes moved to watch the dying fire, and neither said anything for a long time; they just enjoyed each other's company in silence.

* * *

A/N: ok, I must admit, this chapter was extremely hard to write, and I know a lot of people may think that Minerva wouldn't just walk up to Albus and kiss him, but I think she would, so deal with it. Thank you to all my lovely and gorgeous reviewers...I love reading what you all have to say! I never imagined that I would get so much response...probably because many of my other fics are rubbish... 


	12. Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it.

Embrace…enjoy…

**ms.understood: **I'm glad I put you (and everybody else) out of your misery. Was I really that cruel? It is rather exciting isn't it?

**Quill of Minerva: **Chocolate digestives are EVIL! I can't buy them because I'd eat them all and get very fat, which is not desirable for a cheerleader, but I used them as a password because I was very hungry at the time of writing the chapter. And I would have thought it was obvious what was missing from Peta's life...but I'm not going to give away any secrets just yet...I am indeed very cruel...mwhahahaha

**TartanLioness: **Thank you very much! That's very sweet of you to say so. And you know I don't think I want to write any more of this after the next chapter...

Just kidding...how can I not...even I'm hooked, and it's my own fic...what's that all about?

**Breanna Senese: **Well lets just say that Min wanted to get it over and done with. She wasn't worried whether Albus returned her feelings or not; she trusted him not to desert her if he only saw her as a friend...if you get whatI mean. And Poppy and Rolanda setting Peta and Severus up? I don't think they'll be doing that. I can't explain why because it would ruin the plot for the later chapters, but they have a good reason not to (or so they think!)

**Nova Viper: **Ooooh...a new reviewer. Hi! There have been a few people who have commented on how I've kept Severus in character...but to be honest with you, I made it up as I went along and that's how he turned out...but shsssssss...don't tell the others that...

**Chapter 12: Beauty and the Beast**

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly.

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast.

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise.

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong.

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast.

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast.

(Beauty and the Beast)

* * *

Christmas morning had come and gone, with a lot of celebration all over the castle. As usual, due to the Yule Ball, everyone in the fourth year and above had stayed, so the castle was almost as full as it usually was. The staff had spent the morning in the staffroom, exchanging gifts, before making their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Lunch had been a quiet affair, with even most of the students not bothering to show up. Peta, Poppy, Minerva and Rolanda had retired to Peta's rooms, for what Peta called 'a beautification session'. Minerva and Poppy had rolled their eyes and only agreed just to shut Peta and Rolanda up. Peta had just opened a bottle of wine, and was chatting with Rolanda and Poppy, when Minerva walked in, with her dress robes in her arms. Peta took a look at them. Mustering up her best imitation of Minerva when she was not amused, she said to the older witch: 

"You will turn around right now, march back to your rooms, and choose some robes that will not make you look like you're about to attend a lecture at the Ministry of Magic."

"But…"

"No buts. You'll never keep the Headmasters attention if you dress in that."

"Who says I want his attention?"

"I do…now go!" Peta pushed the older witch out of the door, and closed it quickly. "Now, where was I?" She walked into her bedroom and brought out her magical mirror, putting it on the table near the window.

Poppy looked at her curiously. "What's that for?"

"So I can do your hair and makeup obviously."

"Do you think I can't do my own?"

"I'm not saying that, it's just it's my first Christmas here and I want us all to look absolutely gorgeous."

"You already do Peta," Rolanda said, sitting down on the chair in front of the mirror and examining herself. "I wish I had curls like yours. Is this a magical mirror?"

"Yes, but don't worry, it'll be nice to you. And thanks, you're so sweet Ro, but these curls aren't natural you know."

"How do you mean?" asked Minerva, who had just entered.

"When I wake up in the morning, my hair is straight."

"So you curl your hair every morning?"

"Sure I do, but it doesn't take that long, I'm an expert at it now."

"Why have you never worn it straight?" asked Rolanda, who had moved back to the couch.

"My mother would never allow me to wear my hair in curls when I was younger, so I'm making up for lost time." She looked at the clock on the mantle piece. "I'm going to have a shower, and then I'll help you lovely ladies get ready!"

* * *

When Peta appeared twenty minutes later in her dressing gown, it was to find the three women sitting exactly where she had left them. 

"Well you lot sure know how to have fun," she said sarcastically, perching gently on the arm of the chair Minerva was sitting in. Taking out her wand, she began to curl a strand of hair, until Minerva stopped her.

"Leave it straight."

Peta shrugged, "If you insist. So, who wants to go first?"

No one would meet Peta's gaze. She sighed, walked over to Poppy's chair, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Fine then, if no one will volunteer, I just volunteer you myself." There was a determined glint in her eye, and the medi-witch knew better than to argue.

"Very well then…"

* * *

Two hours later, Peta was just finish perfecting Minerva's hair. 

"Couldn't I at least look in the mirror?" Peta had moved the mirror so Minerva couldn't see what she was doing.

"No, I want it to be a surprise. Don't worry; I'm not cruel enough to do anything horrible to you." She grinned as Minerva turned around to glare at her. "Stop moving, otherwise you will look a mess." A few minutes later she was finished. Minerva's long, raven hair had been piled on top of her head on lose curls (Peta always did have to leave her mark). The curls tumbled past her shoulders, and a few strands were left to fall at the front. Peta placed the mirror in front of the older witch, biting her lip in apprehension.

"So?"

Minerva didn't say anything, but just stared at herself. Peta grew worried.

"If you don't like it I can change it," she said. "Min?"

Minerva didn't say anything. All she did was stand up and draw Peta into a hug.

"It's absolutely wonderful. Thank you."

"My pleasure," Peta grinned, glancing at the clock. "Oh Merlin, I've only got an hour to get ready!" She ran towards the bedroom. "You guys get changed, and I'll be out soon." And with that, the door slammed behind her.

* * *

Whilst Peta was getting ready, the three women changed into their robes. Poppy wore robes of royal blue, whilst Minerva remained loyal to her house in robes of red with gold touches. Rolanda had gone all out with the Christmas spirit and was wearing red and green robes. Only Rolanda could get away with wearing robes like that. They waited patiently for Peta to finish, and Poppy was about to knock on the door and ask how it was going, when the door opened and Peta stepped out. She was so preoccupied with adjusting her hat that she didn't notice the gob smacked looks of the others. It was easy to see why they had that reaction. Peta had changed into cream fitted robes that remained open to reveal the same coloured dress underneath. Red and green stitching glittered in the light, as did the red and green metallic strips in her hair. Her nails were sporting a French manicure and she had very little make-up on. The matching hat sat precariously on the back of her head, and as she looked up, the smile she gave completed the picture. 

"Are we catching flies?" she giggled.

Minerva was the first to recover. "And what were you saying about catching people's attention?"

"Well, there was hardly any point in these robes hanging at the back of my wardrobe forever, was there?"

The four women left the room, Poppy linking her arm with Rolanda, and Peta with Minerva. They chatted on their way to the Great Hall, and were just walking past the Headmaster's office, when Albus stepped out.

"You go with Albus," Peta whispered to Minerva, unlinking her arm and pushing her friend towards him. She strode off down the hall, only looking back the once to wink. She missed the sweet kiss shared between the couple, and she missed the redness of Minerva's face as Albus told her how beautiful she was. However, this gave Peta the opportunity to see the Great Hall before it was filled with teachers and students. Poppy and Rolanda had gone to mill around the Entrance Hall with the waiting students. Peta stared in wonder as she opened the door of the teachers' entrance. The Great Hall was in semi darkness, lit only by the candles over the high table and the small circular tables littering the rest of the Hall. The ceiling mimicked the sky outside, so a light sprinkling of snow was falling. Peta wandered between the tables, admiring the attention to detail, and marvelling at the sight before her.

"One would think you had never been to a Yule Ball before." Peta spun around as she heard the voice. Sitting up at the high table was none other than Severus Snape, a menu in his hands.

"Of course I have," Peta said softly, walking slowly back up to the high table, "but not one as spectacular as this." She stopped and held onto her hat as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Dumbledore certainly likes to go all out," commented Severus. Peta took her seat as the rest of the staff filtered in, as did the students at the other end of the hall.

"He sure does."

* * *

The smile on Peta's face never left throughout the whole meal. It was easy to see that students and staff alike enjoyed this time of year more than any other; even Severus had washed his hair by the looks of it. Not before long, the headmaster announced that the dancing was about to begin. The students all rose and the tables were moved to the edge to create a dancing space. The band had set up (Peta wasn't sure who they were, not being quite up to date with the teenage trends), and many students had taken to the floor. Peta watched as Albus asked Minerva to dance. Obviously, it could only be a dance between the Headmaster and his Deputy, and Peta could see that they were not dancing as close to one another as they would have liked, but it was either that or the exposure of their relationship to the entire population of the castle. Other members of the staff left the high table to dance or wander around, and so it came to the point where it was just Severus and Peta left sitting there. Not that Peta noticed, she was too engrossed in watching Albus and Minerva dance with a wistful look on her face, and the antics of Poppy and Rolanda, to notice the man sitting next to her. They sat in silence for a long time, nearly until the end of the ball in fact, as a few of the younger students had begun to leave (although not quite in the direction of their houses). It was only when Peta felt a tap on her shoulder that she looked around. 

"Would you like to dance?" Severus asked flatly, trying to fill his question with boredom, but failed. Peta's eyes widened in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you haven't danced all evening, and you can hardly say that you've experienced a spectacular Hogwarts Yule Ball without having danced."

"But why…"

"You look bored." Still slightly shocked, Peta took his outstretched hand, and it took all of her self control to ignore the tingle his touch sent up her arm. Whatever it meant, she didn't want to know. He led her to the middle of the dance floor, and took one of her hands in his, and placed the other on her waist. Peta shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?"

"No," Peta replied, refusing to elaborate on her answer. She was again surprised when Severus began to guide her around the floor without any trouble at all.

"Why, Professor Snape, I never knew you could dance so well."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Peta. However, I did dance with Minerva at the Triwizard Tournament Yule Ball and with Rolanda last year. Take a tip from me, never dance with that woman, she's terrible."

"I can imagine," Peta replied, smiling.

They continued to dance until the band had finished their last song. Peta politely applauded them with the rest of the crowd, but didn't even blink an eyelid when the potions master lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for making my first Yule Ball rather spectacular Severus."

"My pleasure," he said, showing a faint smile, before resuming his everyday glare. "Now, if you must excuse me, there are some students outside who should be going to bed, and I need to send them on their way." He turned and walked out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him. Peta wondered what on earth he was doing. Glancing around the rest of the dance floor, she could see that Poppy and Rolanda were too preoccupied with finishing the rest of the staffs wine, and that Albus and Minerva were still dancing to imaginary music, albeit a lot closer than before. Signalling to Poppy and Rolanda that she would be back in a minute, knowing that she would hardly be missed, she followed Severus out of the castle…

* * *

A/N: hehe...I was so wrapped up in writing this chapter that I almost posted the next one with it...oops, what a disaster that would have been...hehe...not for you lot maybe... 


	13. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Disclaimer: Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it.

Embrace…enjoy…

**Quill of Minerva: **I love balls too, and so I thought it was a great time for Peta and Severus to see each other in a different light. Hehe...poor Albus and Minerva, so much love but unable to show it...yet anyways.

**TartanLioness: **Post two chapter at once? What do you think I am? A nice person? Not likely...I like being cruel...hehe. And I can't just 'hurry up with the next update!' A work of art takes time...lol. Peel bananas, peel bananas, shake bananas, shake bananas, GO bananas, GO bananas...I'm also very mad!

**Breanna Senese: **Snape is a very difficult man to understand, which is annoying, because then it takes me twice as long to write him into a story, without making it unbelievable,although after this chapter, you will probably think it is. Hmmm, I could tell you if they kiss...but I'm not going to...

**Nova Viper: **I know, at least he's been brought up properly, or perhaps it's because he's confronted by a pretty woman? I dunno...and while there may not be that many more arguments between them (proper ones at least), there will definitely be some sparks flying between the four friends...leading to a very angry Rolanda and upset Peta...I should not have said that...I SHOULD NOT HAVE SAID THAT...lol

**ms.understood: **You will have to wait hun...I just don't do posting more than one chapter...and even if I had posted the second one, you would have only gotten half of it because it wasn't finished...and then you would have all been frustrated, wouldn't you? And kissing her in front of all those students and teachers? Can you see Severus doing that? But, you may be quite pleased with this chapter...

**Chapter 13: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you

Can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

Can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

(The Lion King)

* * *

The night air was very chilly as Peta walked out into the school grounds. The bushes were covered in real fairies, and the snow glittered in the moonlight. Severus was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden, a congregation of students came running towards the castle, looking like they were running for their lives. Once they had passed, Peta strode off up the path, pulling out her wand as she did so. She didn't want to take her chances with whatever was creating trouble. As she neared the lake, Peta could see that someone (or something) was blasting the bushes apart. Walking cautiously up to the shaking bushes, she screamed when Severus emerged, brandishing his wand at her. Seeing who it was, he lowered it.

"Merlin Severus! Don't do that!" Peta exclaimed, sitting down on the stone bench near them. "What in the name of magic were you doing!"

"The students should be in bed, not doing…stuff in the bushes."

Peta frowned. "For goodness sake Severus, they're children, and its Christmas. Give them a break! Did you never do that kind of thing when you were in school?" She studied his face. "I'll take that as a no then." Peta walked over to the bank of the lake. The moon's image was distorted on the frozen surface of the lake. She felt Severus' presence behind her.

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make their lives hell." Peta turned around in time to see him shrug. "That's a very helpful answer…" Peta wasn't given a chance to finish what she was saying, for she found herself being kissed. After two seconds, Severus pulled away. Peta stared at him for a moment, slightly dazed, before…

SMACK

"What the hell was that for?" asked Severus angrily, his hand rubbing his cheek.

"That was for kissing me you fool!" retorted Peta, raising her hand again.

SMACK

"And that," she said, grinning, "was for stopping so soon." She pulled him towards her by the front of his robes, capturing his lips with her own. All too soon she pulled away.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?"

"Well, first, we're teachers, colleagues, it isn't right, and second, I don't like you." Peta didn't realise she was standing so close to the edge of the lake, and so when she turned away from Severus, she found herself right on the edge, staring down at the drop. The ice looked so far away and she tried to gain her balance, but was unable to stop herself from falling. She once again screamed, her voice echoing off into the night sky. Luckily for Peta, someone did stop her from falling. Two arms fastened themselves around her waist and pulled her away.

"Oh Merlin!" she gasped, a tear winding its way down her cheek. She turned in Severus' arms and buried her face in his robes, sobbing quietly. After a few minutes, she looked up. Severus wiped away her tears with his thumb, before taking her hand and leading her back up to the castle. As they nearer the doors however, the doors opened and Minerva and Albus stepped out, obviously wanting to continue the rest of the night outside. Still holding Severus' hand, Peta ran towards the shadows along one of the walls of the castle, dragging the potions master with her.

"What on earth are you up to?" he whispered.

Peta buried her face in his robes again, only this time to stifle her giggles.

"I don't want to know what they're going to get up to, and I don't want them finding out about us."

"Us?"

Peta didn't look up, but fingered his dark red robes. "Well, what do you know; Professor Snape actually wears other colours than black. Not that you'd notice unless you were very, very close."

He lifted her chin with two fingers and kissed her softly. Peta shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Severus asked, noticing she wasn't wearing a cloak.

"No." Feeling that there were better ways to explain her answer, the witch wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him with so much feeling and so much passion that Severus couldn't help but kiss her just as passionately back. He ran his hands through her hair, stroking the silky locks, and making her moan softly. Eventually, they reluctantly pulled away for air.

"I lied," Peta whispered breathlessly, running a finger along his jaw line, "I like you very, very much." She went to kiss him again, but stopped when she heard voices coming from near the lake.

"What?" Peta placed a finger on his lips, signalling him to be quiet. She spoke almost inaudibly in his ear.

"That'll be Min and Albus; we'd better get going, before they see us." They slipped around the corner and into the castle, Peta silently praying that Minerva wouldn't look up and see them. They safely made it into the Entrance Hall.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Severus said, letting go of Peta's hand.

"Perhaps," she shrugged, closing her eyes as he bent to kiss her softly.

"Goodnight Peta."

"Goodnight." Peta watched as he retreated towards a door leading goodness knows where. She started to make her way back to her rooms, catching her reflection in one of the windows. Realising that she had left her hat in the Great Hall, Peta retraced her steps. Opening the door to the Great Hall a little, she slipped inside. The hall looked eerie with the lack of students and teachers. Peta wandered slowly between the tables, remembering the past night. Her gaze moved to where her hat was on the table in front of her seat. Stifling a yawn, she picked it up and made her way back to the Entrance Hall, just as Minerva and Albus were returning.

"Peta, what on earth are you still doing up?"

She smiled a little and held up her hat. "I forgot this. Goodnight Minerva, Albus."

"Goodnight," they said simultaneously. Albus turned to Minerva.

"My dear, would you mind if I escorted you back to your rooms?"

"Of course not," she replied, linking her arm through his.

"Good," he finished, as he too kissed his love softly.

* * *

A/N: ooh, kind of a short chappie...but loads of info I feel. It's 12.24am in the Uk and I've got to get the train early tomorrow, so I hope you all appreciate me staying up to post this...although I couldn't help myself, my fingers just kept on typing, even when I tried to stop! And I promise at lot more AD/MM to come, but I figured Peta and Severus needed their own little moment of glory...lol 


	14. As Long As You're Mine

Disclaimer: Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it.

:-P Embrace…enjoy…

**TartanLioness: **Mulan rape eh? Sounds...scary...anyways, glad you liked it!

**Quill of Minerva: **Aw...more AD/MM goodness coming up soon, as soon as I get my notebook back...which will be in four weeks...but I'm afraid there's going to be a bit of a bumpy ride for everyone later on...

**ms.understood: **Er...no...my birthday's in December...lol. They just had to kiss...it was fate.

**Breanna Senese: **I hope he's like I'm portraying him, it would be a good contrast.

**Nova Viper: **And once again I'm up in the early hours of the morning posting this for you, but I don't mind.

**Lady Urquentha: **Aw...I no, hehe, I'm so modest, but I really think they are so cute...but lets just wait and see shall we?

**fefedvampayahslayah: **Um..interesting name, took me about 10 minutes to type in properly...lol...well here's your update..see my reasons for being slow at the bottom of this chapter!

**Chapter 14: As Long As You're Mine**

Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight  
I need help believing you're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings could not foresee  
Lying beside you with you wanting me  
If just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine...

Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise,  
But you've got me seeing through different eyes,  
Somehow I've fallen under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

Every moment,

As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair...  
And though I may know,  
I don't care

If just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine!  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you...  
As long as you're mine...

(Wicked)

* * *

A/N: This chapter was originally going to be called 'A Whole New World', but after posting the last chapter, my friend gave me the original Broadway cast recording of 'WICKED: A New Musical', and I have gone bonkers over it ever since…and I practically knew all the words in about a week. I love it…Idina Menzel (Elphaba) and Kristin Chenoweth (Glinda) have amazing voices. 'As Long As You're Mine' is sung by Fiyero and Elphaba (Fiyero was Glinda's lover, but now Elphaba's, and Elphaba is the wicked witch of the west) and they're singing about how they might not be together because of what other people think…so I thought that this would show exactly what Peta and Severus' relationship was like…aw…I love WICKED…I hate living in the UK sometimes…

* * *

Peta woke up early, in the afternoon that is, it didn't take her long to remember the previous night. As the sun streamed in her window (she had obviously forgotten to close the curtains last night) she smiled and sat up, before changing her mind and lying back down. Surely, no one would miss her for another few hours…

* * *

Another witch however, had awoken earlier than she would have liked, but decided she would get up anyway. Gradually opening her eyes, Minerva looked over to see a beautiful red rose resting on the other pillow. She smiled serenely, knowing that it could only be from Albus. She put on her dressing gown, not bothering to do it up, and walked into the sitting room, putting the rose in a small vase on the windowsill. She turned around to sit in one of the chairs by the fireplace, and almost jumped a foot in the air when she saw who was sitting there.

"Albus!" She quickly pulled her dressing gown around her, covering up her night dress. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I woke up this morning and felt very lonely, and I decided to seek you out."

"But how did you know…Oh, of course, you know every password for the castle," Minerva gave him a disapproving glance, before moving to perch on his lap. "But then again, I suppose that's so you could sneak into my rooms and startle me while I'm still in my night things."

"Well my dear, while that does rather sound like something I would do, I actually came to claim the rest of that dance we missed out on last night." He kissed her softly.

Minerva smiled, remembering what had happened. "Poppy and Rolanda do have rather unfortunate timing, don't they?" She got to her feet and pulled Albus with her. The wizard twirled her under his arm and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Minerva rested her head on Albus' shoulder, as they swayed gently to imaginary music.

"Remind me never to allow alcohol at the staff table at any functions ever again." Albus whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him.

"Oh, but then we wouldn't be able have moments like this, would we?"

Albus kissed her forehead gently, and chuckled slightly. "And you wouldn't have the satisfaction of knowing that two witches will be nursing sore heads right now."

And for a few moments, laughter filled her rooms.

* * *

By the time Peta felt awake enough to leave her rooms, it was time for dinner. Knowing that people would find it strange if she didn't turn up, she hastily had a shower and threw on some robes, before carefully pinning her hair up in an elaborate style. In all honesty, it wasn't that she was too tired to go down; it was that she was nervous about seeing a certain potions master. She had tried to think over the situation when she woke up, but she got confused about what she felt, and whether or not Severus would regret the past night. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the Great Hall, noticing that near enough everyone in the castle had decided to turn up. She walked up the aisle between two of the house tables, looking everywhere except for where Severus was sitting. Unknown to her, Severus was doing exactly the same thing. Peta took her place in between Severus and Rolanda, stifling a giggle when she saw the other witch. Rolanda looked as though she had just gotten out of bed, having been rudely awoken by an owl. She looked like she was going to fall asleep on her plate. Having a quick glance along the table, Peta could see that Poppy was almost in the same state. Her eyes returned to her plate, conveniently missing the man next to her, her heart beating faster. Despite being hungry, Peta could only move her food around the plate. She wasn't surprised when Severus excused himself and left the table; Peta soon followed, knowing that it was pointless to sit there when she wasn't eating anything. She noticed that Severus hadn't eaten anything either. Minerva caught her eye as she stood up, but Peta just smiled and made her way to the Entrance Hall. Minerva turned to Albus, who had also watched the witch walk out.

"Do you get the feeling something is going on?" she asked, slipping her hand secretly under the table and lacing it with Albus'.

"I don't know, but I guess they're just tired after last night."

"Perhaps," the witch replied, returning to her dinner.

* * *

Peta could feel the dampness and cold seeping in through her robes as she walked towards Severus' office. She knew she had to speak with him once and for all; his silence was worrying her. She knocked tentatively on the door, but got no answer.

"Severus? It's me, Peta," she called, but still no answer came. Instead, a note became visible on the door, addressed to her

_Meet me in my rooms, left side of the main staircase, ground floor, door right at the end of the hall. I'll be waiting._

_Yours,_

_S._

She pocketed the note and returned to the Entrance Hall, glad to be out of the gloom again. Before long she found herself standing in front of his door. She was just about to knock, when the door opened sharply. She jumped and Severus almost laughed…almost.

"You do have a habit of making me jump," Peta said, following him. She didn't get to say anything else; she was too gob smacked. The whole place was white, sparkling white, with black and dark mahogany furniture. It wasn't clinical and boring white, it was sophisticated and tasteful white. Peta stood in awe for a moment, before realising that the wizard had moved to the window, and was gazing out at something below it. She remembered what the purpose was for being there, and sat down on one of the black leather sofas.

"Do you regret last night?" Peta didn't dare look at him; she kept her head bowed. She heard his footsteps on the wooden floorboards, and thought he was going to open his door to throw her out (she was going by his past behaviour, which, in all honesty, was a little unpredictable), but instead, he came to kneel down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"No," Severus replied, placing a kiss on both of her hands, and finally on her lips.

"The why have you been ignoring me?"

"Me? I though you were ignoring me!"

Peta tilted her head to one side and smiled. "I guess we've been ignoring each other, haven't we?"

Severus stood up, pulling the witch with him, and captured her lips.

"Good response," she giggled, when they finally parted. "You do know that we can't tell anyone about us, right?"

"Us?"

"Yes," Peta replied, lacing her fingers through his. "I don't think anyone would understand, you know, they all think we hate each other. Plus there's all war going on, and I wouldn't want to put you in anymore danger than you already are. I hate keeping secrets from my friends, but I think it's for the best."

"I agree," Severus kissed her forehead and sighed softly.

Peta's eyes swept the décor again. "I love your rooms by the way, they're so…so," she smoothed his robes on his shoulder, "so unlike what I expected."

"And what did you expect?"

She grinned. "Not this, that's for sure. How come you're rooms aren't in the dungeons, with your office?"

"Would you want to live next to your office?"

"Fair point."

"Besides, it's too cold and damp down there, and you would rather be warm, wouldn't you?"

Peta smiled seductively. "I'm quite toasty right here," she said, as Severus sat down and pulled her into his arms. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Peta sat up and turned to face the potions master. "You know what? I'm hungry. Fancy going on an adventure to the kitchens?"

"I could just as easily call a house elf."

"But that's nowhere near as fun. Come on, otherwise I'll go on my own."

Severus held onto her for a few moments more, passionately kissing her, before she jumped up and raced him to the door.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaages, but I got writers block, and then I was at competition, and then I came home from university, and now I've just realised that I've left my notebook at university, so I can't write the next chapter because I don't know what I'm supposed to be writing about. Also, I've been composing a new fic about Tonks and Remus, so that's been taking up a lot of my time. Don't like this chapter much, there's not a lot going on, but it'd going to get better, as soon as I get back to uni, which will be in four weeks, so I'm afraid it's a long wait. Enjoy, and I look forward to your reviews..wink wink, nudge nudge. 


	15. Tell Me It's Not True

**Disclaimer:** Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it.

:-P Embrace…enjoy…

**Quill of Minerva: **I thought Severus should have some kind of...taste? And what better way to show that than with his rooms? And all the moments between Albus and Minerva that I write will always be sweet. I was going to make them have an argument in the later chapters, but it didn't really fit well witht the plot, so I scrapped that idea. But they'll be plenty of other people arguing; we haven't even got to the best stuff yet!

**TartanLioness: **I guess seven weeks was rather a long time to wait for an update, but here it is, and it's way better than I imagined it was going to be. So I guess using those seven weeks to work out where this story was going was worth it. I like to think that Severus and Peta are a cute couple, but they have some rocky times ahead...coming soon in the next few chapters...stay tuned.

**Breanna Senese: **I'm glad you liked. I love it when I get reviews. One, it shows that I do get some emails in my inbox, and two, it's nice to know that even if people write 'I liked it', they took the time to read it. I hope you like this chapter...it's now 1.02 am and I was determined to finish it before tomorrow...or today?

**fefedvampayahslayah: **Ah, the one with the fiddly name. I know exactly what you mean; I can never think of things to say in my reviews, so I don't, and then a couple of days later I'm like 'OMG, I didn't review that chapter' and whatever, so I have to go back and review it. Or I forget, and so I apologise to all those people who's fics I was supposed to have reviewed, but, like, didn't! Not that they'll know who they are...

**AKC: **Um, it's not really necessary for you to read the 'songs'. I'd much rather you skipped them and actually read the story. The songs are there because they're the ones that gave me inspiration for each chapter, and so are a reminder of what the general plot of the chapter should be. I refer to them if I ever get stuck...not that they always help...

**Berniefan: **Here's more! I really hope you've been enjoying it so far. I mean, I have and it's my own ruddy fic...

**Chapter 15: Tell Me It's Not True**

Tell me it's not true,  
Say it's just a story,  
Something on the news.

Tell me it's not true,  
Though it's here before me,  
Say it's just a dream,  
Say it's just a scene,  
From an old movie of years ago,  
From an old movie of Marilyn Monroe,

Say it's just some clowns,  
Two players in the limelight,  
And bring the curtain down.

Say it's just two clowns,  
Who couldn't get their lines right,  
Say it's just a show on the radio,  
That we can turn over and start again,  
That we can turn over; it's just a game.

Tell me it's not true,  
Say I only dreamed it,  
And morning will come soon.

Say you didn't mean it,  
Tell me it's not true,  
Say it's just pretend,  
Say it's just the end,  
Of an old movie from years ago,  
From an old movie of Marilyn Monroe.

Tell me it's not true,  
Say I only dreamed it,  
And morning will come soon.

Tell me it's not true  
Say you didn't mean it.  
Say it's just pretend  
Say it's just the end  
Of an old movie from long ago  
From an old movie with Marilyn Monroe.

(Blood Brothers)

* * *

A certain witch and wizard sat opposite each other in the school kitchens, their knees touching, each occasionally taking a bite of the rather large piece of chocolate cake in front of them. 

"See? Isn't this much more fun than simply calling for room service?" Peta said, before spooning a piece of cake into her mouth. She smiled as she licked the spoon clean.

"It certainly is," the potions master replied, watching Peta closely as she closed her eyes and savoured the taste of the chocolate. Come to think of it, what was it with women and chocolate? He raised an eyebrow in question as the witch opened her eyes again.

"That is one hell of a gorgeous chocolate cake. Now," she began, rapping Severus' knuckles with her spoon.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Peta rubbed his hand with her fingers and kissed the sore area. "Now," she began again, giggling as Severus quickly moved his hands away, "let's talk."

"Talk."

"Yes."

"About what?"

Peta shrugged. "Everything and anything."

"Well that narrows it down."

"Don't get smart with me Professor Snape," she said, waggling her spoon at him with a stern expression on her face, although she couldn't keep herself from smiling eventually, "we all know that you can't top my intelligence."

Severus glared at her and then waited for her to talk.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Severus was very taken aback with this question, but was saved having to answer when voices could be heard from the other side of the kitchen door. The witch and the wizard looked at each, both wearing the expression of a deer caught in headlights. Peta spotted a small closet at the far end of the kitchen. She silently beckoned Severus to follow her, and, hearing the main door begin to open, threw open the closet door and stepped inside. She felt Severus enter the closet behind her, but then realised she couldn't go any further due to the boxes stacked up in front of her. She turned around and found herself pinned between the wizard and the boxes, and then all of a sudden they were in total darkness, as the door clicked shut. Peta tensed immediately; small, dark places where not places she ever wanted to be. She realised her breathing must have quickened as she felt Severus' arms embrace her and one hand moved in circular motions on her back. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she relaxed, and focussed on trying to hear who was in the kitchen. Although the closet was right at the back of the kitchen, it wasn't that hard to hear who was speaking. Peta almost groaned when she realised it was it was Albus and Minerva. She could almost feel Severus roll his eyes, and then wondered how long they would be stuck there; the darkness was getting to her more and more.

"I thought sneaking down to the kitchens was something that kept only the students amused," she could hear Minerva say, and then the scraping of benches on the stone floor could be heard.

"I didn't think students knew where the kitchens were?" said Albus, and Peta could hear the laughter in his voice. She could also picture Minerva raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Sometimes Albus, you worry me."

There was a pause and then Albus said, "It seems we are not the only people who have found their way to the kitchen."

Peta could have kicked herself for forgetting to move the plate they had been using.

"Probably Poppy and Ro trying to cure their headaches," Minerva said, cleaning the spoon and plates, before putting them back in their rightful places.

"I haven't seen both of them all day, except for lunch," Albus chuckled, "and even then they didn't look too well. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Peta or Severus, and I thought at least they'd be about."

"Perhaps they're still tired Albus, it was a long night last night."

"Perhaps they're off having some secret affair."

"You mean like we are? Don't be so ridiculous Albus, they barely last ten minutes in the same room."

Severus could feel Peta shaking in his arms, and knew she was trying hard not to giggle. He kissed the top of her head and then once again strained his ears to hear what was happening. Quite a few moans could be heard and both Peta and Severus cringed. The light from around the edge of the doorframe was bright enough for them to see each other, and Severus could see Peta with her hands over her ears, and she was shaking her head slightly. He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. Peta smiled brightly, wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear, standing on her tiptoes as she did so.

"Perhaps we should take a leaf out of their book."

She placed a soft and gentle kiss on Severus' lips and smiled when he kissed her hungrily back. They pulled away at the same time and smiled at each other in the darkness. Peta turned around and settled back into Severus' arms, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and she moulded into his embrace. Timing was unfortunate however, and they almost fell over as they heard the kitchen door slam. Peta pulled away and tried to peer through the gap around the door, whilst Severus put an ear to the door and listened hard.

"I think they're gone," Peta said, taking his hand and putting her other one on the doorknob. Praying that Albus and Minerva were indeed gone, she cautiously opened the door and stepped out. She breathed a sigh of relief, and then jumped again as Severus placed a hand behind her knees and swept her into his arms.

"Put me down!" But he wouldn't, and so she kissed him. She was almost dropped however, as Severus felt his arm burn. He looked at the witch.

"I have to go." Peta nodded.

"I know you have to, but I don't want you to."

"I'll be…I'll be tortured if I don't, even worse than last time." He frowned as tears appeared in her eyes. "Don't pity me."

"I'm not," she said softly, "I'm just sorry that I was the cause of your pain last time."

"Don't be," Severus replied, caressing her face. She kissed the palm of his hand.

"Come back to me safe…and unhurt."

"I can't promise that."

Peta kissed him one last time. "Then just come back." He nodded and swept towards the door. He paused at the door.

"In answer to your question, no, I have never been in love." Peta looked at him, puzzled. "But I think I may be now." And with that, he was gone. Peta stood in the middle of the kitchen for a few minutes, not quite believing what had just gone on. She shook her head to clear her mind, and wiped away the few tears that had escaped down her cheek, before deciding that now was probably a good time to start preparing some lesson plans…

* * *

Minerva waited until the staircase had stopped moving, and then knocked on the office door. It opened silently and she stepped in, and the door closed silently behind her. Albus was bent over his desk, examining a bundle of parchments. 

"Perhaps you were right, maybe Peta is still in bed," Minerva said, as she walked over to the desk. "She's not answering her door at any rate."

Albus looked up, chuckling. "You went to check on her?"

Minerva sniffed. "I went to see if she was okay, _okay_?" Albus shook his head and pulled her around the table into a deep kiss. He pulled away all too soon.

"And I guess we can forget the idea of her having a secret relationship with Severus."

"He was called away again?"

Albus nodded solemnly. "Let's just hope he returns in a better state than he did last time." Minerva nodded, and slipped her hand into his. Albus smiled and lifted her hand to his lips. "You know we never did get to finish what we started in the kitchen." Minerva saw his eyes drift in the direction of his private quarters, and more specifically, the bedroom.

"Albus," she warned, "it's the middle of the afternoon and we have _students_ to look after." Albus, it seemed already knew this.

"There are plenty of members of staff in this castle, and if there's an emergency they know how to contact me. Beside, half of the students looked dead at lunch, so I doubt they'll be up to much."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Then it's not that half I'm worried about." But it seemed she had already given in, as Albus was leading her towards the bedroom. She stopped him. "But if something happens," she said, the sternness in her voice not quite matching the smile on her face, "then you're taking all the blame." Albus nodded, before picking her up and carrying her through the door.

* * *

A/N: OMG, I can't believe it's been like seven weeks since I updated this! I find the problem is the fact that(that was a very bad bit ofEnglish)once you've been away from a plot for so long, you forget what happens in the next bit you're writing (at least I do anyway). I mean, I know how the story is going to turn out, but it's just that next bit that I couldn't write. 

Anyway, I was in Newquay in Cornwall last weekend, and our hotel was near this hotel called, you'll never guess...'The Minerva Hotel'. How cool is that? Obviously I couldn't tell any of my friends or classmates (we were on a field trip) because they would think I was mega sad, so I though I'd share it with you guys...

Nighty nighty my lovelies...keep on 'defying gravity' and who knows where your dreams will take you...


	16. Go the Distance

Disclaimer: Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it.

:-P Embrace…enjoy…

**ms.understood:** Ive updated grin. Not as good as some chappies methinks but i needed this for the upcoming chapters otherwise there'd be no plot giggles

**Breanna Senese:** ah now that would be telling wouldnt it wink wink

**Nova Viper:** awwww thank you smiles and I think they're sooo cute as well hehe.

**TartanLioness:** OK IVE UPDATED sticks tongue out

**Chapter 16: Go The Distance**

I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be

I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though the road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It may take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star  
I can go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms...

I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms...

* * *

A/N: well screw that for a laugh! Apparently I'm not allowed to use lyrics anymore (not that it bothered many people reading them)…so oh well. I know we've been told to remove them all, but that's having to redo 15 chapters…and in all honesty, I'm not prepared to do that…really I don't see the problem, it's not as though I didn't acknowledge where they were from…Oh, and then there's my RL/NT 'I'll Stand By You' fic…there is no point in that story if there is no song! Oh well, if my account gets shut down, I'll either repost them or put them on my website (which I probably should have done already).

* * *

Severus apparated and was pleased to see that he was one of the first Death Eater there. That should please the Dark Lord greatly. He also prayed that he would not be the centre of attention that night. If the Dark Lord decided to pick through his thoughts, it would have been very hard to keep a certain witch out of his mind. Luck was on his side tonight, although he might not have thought so when he thought back on the night later. The latecomers were punished brutally; there were no limits on how may curses were used, many of them including two of the unforgivable curses, possibly because they had the best effect, or so the Dark Lord thought. Severus' plan was to keep out of the centre of attention, so that the Dark Lord would have no reason to penetrate his mind; it wasn't as though he had anything specific to report. He watched as two Death Eaters emerged into the middle of the circle, walked up to the Dark Lord, and bowed deeply. He saw the Dark Lord ask them who they were, and he froze as they quite clearly said 'Harriet and Simon Crapehanger, my Lord.' He knew exactly who they were, and at the time he had heard Peta's story, he had vowed not to let them find her. Realising that his thoughts had once again turned to Peta, he completely emptied his mind of her, and anything related to her (which was far harder than he could have ever imagined). Severus refocused himself on what the Dark Lord was saying.

"These two are two most loyal followers I have ever had, and are responsible for more mudblood deaths than any of you pathetic excuses for human beings could ever hope to be responsible for."

Severus glanced at the masked faces of Malfoy and Bellatrix, and was pleased to find them looking at the wife and husband with disgust; they had always prided themselves on being the most loyal Death Eaters. He listened as the Crapehanger's pleaded their case to the Dark Lord. It was Simon who did most of the talking, whilst Harriet looked scared to say anything. He tried not to frown as he heard some of the lies they told about Peta. Suddenly there was a growl from the other side of the circle. Severus watched as Malfoy strode up to the Crapehangers and looked at them in disgust, before bowing to the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, surely we should be concentrating on finding the Potter boy," Malfoy spat. Severus could that he was not pleased with the limelight being taken off him, but knew that the Dark Lord would not be pleased with this outburst. No one questioned the Dark Lord's actions. There was a stunned silence after the question. Everyone could see the anger in the Dark Lord's eyes, and no sooner had Malfoy worked out what was going to happen to him, he had been thrown backwards by the force of the Crucio curse. The Dark Lord addressed the rest of the circle.

"This girl must be found," he said angrily, his wand still on Malfoy. "You must do whatever you can to find her, otherwise she may let it leak about who is leading the Death Eaters abroad."

To his horror, the Dark Lord then addressed Severus.

"Update Severus."

Severus swallowed hard. He knew his mind would be penetrated and so he turned all his thoughts to Harry, which, whilst dangerous, contained only the thoughts of Harry being protected and constantly guarded. This was the last straw for the Dark Lord. He muttered the Crucio curse at Severus, and the wizard felt as though his head had exploded. He was flung against something hard and cold, and tried to remain conscious as he took the full force of the curse. It seemed to be a lot stronger than the ones he was normally dealt, and for a brief moment he wondered if the Dark Lord had punished him more due to Malfoy's outburst. All of a sudden the pain stopped, and Severus was left almost alone, with the last of the Death Eaters gradually apparating. The wizard rolled over and managed to clutch hold of his wand that had somehow fallen out of his robes during the punishment. He barely noticed the blood seeping from his head, or the large gash on his shoulder, and with the last of his energy, apparated away to Hogsmeade, thinking nothing except the thought of seeing Peta.

* * *

Next chappie on its way winks


	17. Shooting Star

Disclaimer: Me? Owning anything to do with Harry Potter? You lot are off your rockers…….

A/N: I know that the bulk of this is about Peta and Severus, but there's a hell of a lot of Albus and Minerva (yay) so deal with it.

:-P Embrace…enjoy…

**Breanna Senese:** pffffffffft yeah right...hehe

**sevyhero:** thanks! I'm glad you like it. Stay tuned, it gets better. I hope.

**TartanLioness:** sorry the last chapter was so short...but it didn't fit in with this chapter and quite honestly I couldn't think of anything else to write lol. Hope this one is to your satisfaction lmao haha.

**Chapter 17: Shooting Star**

No one seems to think too much of me here  
And their glad to tell it to my face  
And they know I'm not supposed to be here  
I'm completely out of place

Some how there has got to be a reason  
Even as I try and think it through  
There's a bolt, from the blue

And I see a shooting star  
Set apart from all the rest  
While the other stars are standing still  
He's on a quest  
Every night this shooting star  
Dance across the twilight sky  
'Cause he knows he doesn't quite fit in  
And he's longing to know why

I feel so much better when it's night time  
That's when I can sort of disappear  
When the sun is set is the right time  
For pretending I'm not here

Sometimes I just stare into the heavens  
Wondering if the answer is in sight  
That's when I see the light

Of my shooting star  
On his way to who knows where  
He's the one like all the stars  
He outshines up there  
And the solitary star  
Is an awful lot like me  
On an endless search through time and space  
For a place that won't seem wrong

If we both hang on for long enough  
We both somehow are strong enough  
We'll find our real, real love

Every night this shooting star  
Dance across the twilight sky  
'Cause he knows he doesn't quite fit in  
And he's longing to know why

(Hercules)

* * *

OMG! He betrayed them . I can't believe it! No matter what happens, Severus will remain good throughout this story, I demand it ha ha. Another thing to point out; I so knew that Tonks and Remus would get together it was fate! Anyway, on with the story…

* * *

Peta put her quill down and sighed. It was no use; she was too worked up and worried about Severus to do any marking whatsoever. The sun had set hours ago and it was nearing midnight, but Peta was too awake to even think about going to sleep. She got up from the sofa and the warmth of the fire, to stand by her window. The moon was full and as the night's sky was cloudless, it lit up the grounds. She thought about how far things had gotten in the past year and how much her life had changed, and especially how she was in love with a death eater. No matter how she tried to tell herself that Severus was reformed, she still knew in her heart he had once been a death eater. She wondered briefly about what was happening, before deciding to take a patrol of the castle to occupy her mind. No doubt some student would be up and about when they shouldn't be. Peta threw on her winter coat and closed the door behind her, wrapping her arms around herself to keep her warm. The halls became very cold and draughty during the winter, and despite her earlier idea to walk the halls to occupy her, now she wanted to be back by the warmth of her fire. Peta continued to prowl the hallways until she came to the Entrance Hall. She noticed that the main doors were ajar, which was unusual since Mr Filch always closed them at curfew. The witch opened the door wide, and was not pleased to see four students walking towards her, apparently trying to creep into the castle unnoticed. They were third years, and Peta was not at all pleased with them. It was dangerous to be outside at this time of night during dangerous times.

"And may I ask what the four of you were doing out at this time of night?" Peta was glad the students had the decency to look ashamed, and as soon as she had handed out the appropriate detentions, she escorted them; being Ravenclaws, back into the Entrance Hall and up the main staircase towards their tower dormitory. As they reached the doorway to the tower staircase, Peta happened to hear the main doors to the castle open again. She turned around to see Severus fall through the doors and gasped to see that his robes were torn and covered in blood.

"Amy, go and get Madam Pomfrey quickly, the rest of you back to your dorms. Now!" Peta raced back down the staircase to catch the wizard before his head hit the ground. Taking off her cloak, Peta rested Severus' head on it, but not before noticing the many cuts and bruises that she was sure that hurt a lot. Hearing Poppy come down the staircase behind her, she quickly wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Peta? What's happened?"

"I don't know." Poppy quickly conjured a stretcher to transport the wizard to the Hospital Wing, and beckoned Peta to follow her. As soon as they reached the Wing, the nurse went about her work, instructing Peta as she did so. Once Severus had been stabilised, Poppy told Peta she could go back to bed. Peta was reluctant, wanting to stay until he woke up, but she knew this would create suspicions with Poppy, and so she left quickly. On the way back to her rooms, she came across Minerva.

"Are you alright Peta?"

Peta realised she must have looked a mess.

"Yes Minerva." She looked around the corridor to check no one else was listening. "But just so you know, Severus is back."

"Is he alright?" Peta shook her head.

"No, Poppy's looking after him in the Hospital Wing. I'm not sure what happened." Peta struggled to keep her tears at bay, so she quickly said goodnight to Minerva quickly walked away down the corridor. Minerva watched the young woman walk away, and wondered briefly what she was so upset about. Now she thought about it, she also wondered how Peta knew Severus had been out, but then figured Albus must have told her. Knowing that Severus must have had a hard night, she went to the Hospital Wing to see if he was awake.

* * *

As soon as Peta closed the door to her chambers, she burst into tears. The one thing she wanted right now was to curl up in the arms of the man she loved, and the only problem she had was that he was lying in the Hospital Wing. What was worse was that she didn't know why. Looking out of the window, Peta could see dawn approaching, and rather than going to bed, she sat in a chair by the fire to wait for the morning.

* * *

It was still early when Peta awoke, still in the same chair she had been the previous night. Knowing she may not get another chance to speak to Severus alone, she quickly showered and changed, and then made her way to the Hospital Wing. Opening the door, she crept in quietly, so to not wake up Poppy, who was a very light sleeper. Tiptoeing up to the bed, Peta looked down on Severus, who was still sleeping. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed, taking his hand in her own. Peta wasn't surprised when Severus woke up; he also was a light sleeper.

"Hey you," she said as he turned to look at her and sat up. The bruises could clearly be seen on his face, and this brought tears to Peta's eyes.

"Don't cry," Severus said, bringing up a hand to caress her face. "I'm fine." Peta blinked.

"Oh yes of course you are," she hissed, standing up and turning around to look out the window.

"Peta…"

"I'm sorry," she interrupted, returning to Severus and perching herself on the edge of the bed. "I've just been worrying all night; I didn't know what to think." Her eyes filled with tears again.

"Come here," Severus said, and Peta gladly allowed herself to be embraced by his arms, gently resting her head on his chest, albeit hesitantly. Severus smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Poppy's medicines can do wonders." He kissed the top of her head and continued to sooth her as Peta let the tears fall freely.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news though," he said after a few minutes. Peta sat up and looked at him.

"What sort of bad news?" Peta held her breath.

"They are here looking for you." Peta didn't need to ask who 'they' were.

"No," she said, shaking her head in disbelief, "you're wrong, they can't be."

"Peta, they were there last night, asking the Dark Lord for permission to concentrate on searching for you."

"And?"

"They were granted it." Peta turned away from him, unable to speak, but she began to shake with shock, and so Severus once again took her in his arms and just held her while she sobbed.

"You're safe," he whispered, gently stroking her hair, "while you're here no one can harm you." Peta sniffed.

"But what about you? Won't You-Know-Who find out? Perhaps we should stop…"

"No," Severus interrupted, placing a finger on her lips. "That won't change anything. I would still think of you just as much." Peta could see the sincerity in his eyes, and smiled, before leaning in so their lips met in an intensifying kiss.

"NO!"

Both the witch and the wizard sprang apart sharply, turning to see Poppy standing fully dressed in front of them, a look at utter shock and disbelief on her face.

"No, I don't believe…you two can't be…" Peta stood up.

"Poppy please, let me explain…"

"Get out," Poppy said in barely more than a whisper.

"Poppy…"

"I said, GET OUT!" Peta didn't waste anytime in leaving the Hospital Wing and almost slammed the door behind her. Poppy practically threw the potion at Severus before storming back to her office and Flooing Rolanda.

"What is it?" Rolanda asked sleepily.

"Ro, we have a problem. A big problem."

* * *

Peta had walked as quickly as possible back to her rooms, without trying to create any suspicion with the few pupils and members of staff who were already up. Once there, she sat at her desk and buried her face in her hands. What with the news of her being searched for, Severus being injured and Poppy finding out about her and Severus, it was almost too much for her to cope with. It wasn't long before there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Peta said as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her robes. In walked Poppy and Rolanda. Peta knew they were not there to apologise.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Poppy near enough screamed. Peta blinked.

"I don't know what you mean," she lied.

"Oh yes you do," Poppy replied, her voice sounding deadly. "After all we have said about that man, after all he has done to you, you've….you've…"

"Fallen in love," Peta whispered, looking at the floor. It was now Ro's turn to have her say.

"Don't be so silly, you're not in love, he's…he's brainwashed you. How can you possibly love someone as vile as him?"

"Because I do!" Peta cried, her eyes filling with tears again. "I just do, you wouldn't understand, neither of you would. You can't help who you fall in love with." At that moment Minerva walked through the door, not quite understanding what was happening.

"May I ask, what is going on?"

"She," Poppy answered pointing at Peta, obviously livid, "has the nerve to tell us she is in love with Professor Snape." She spat out the last word. Minerva looked at Peta, and clearly saw she was at breaking point.

"Poppy, Rolanda, please leave the room and I shall talk to you later. You are to say nothing about this to Severus Poppy," she finished, catching the nurse's eye as the two women left the room. Once the door had closed, she faced Peta again.

"Is this true?" Peta nodded and finally burst into tears. Minerva quickly gathered her in her arms and let the younger woman sob her heart out.

"There, there my dear, surely it's not all that bad?" She handed Peta a tissue and guided her over to the sofa, where she sat her down, before taking a seat next to Peta.

"They hate me," Peta whispered. She blew her nose. "They really hate me."

"No they don't." Peta stared at Minerva.

"You saw them, they were so angry, especially Poppy. They just don't know why I love him, hell even I don't know why. I just do." Minerva brushed the hair from Peta's eyes.

"And that's enough sweetheart."

"You don't think I'm doing the wrong thing?"

"I'm not saying it's the wrong thing to do, but then I'm not saying it's the right thing to do. You have to follow your heart. No one can make that decision for you but yourself."

"I just don't know what to do about Poppy and Ro."

"Leave them to me. I'll have a word with them; they have to learn that you can't help who you fall if love with." Peta dried her eyes once more.

"Thank you," she said, giving Minerva a hug.

"I think Severus should be out later today from what Poppy told me last night." Peta raised her eyebrows. Minerva smiled. "She and I had a chat after you went to bed last night." It was then that Minerva noticed the slightly darker circles under Peta's eyes. "You didn't go to bed last night, did you?"

"No. I was too worried to even think about sleep. I must have dozed off sometime early this morning, but I feel shattered." Minerva stood up, pulling Peta up with her, and then steering her towards the bedroom.

"Get some sleep. I'll send Severus down when and if Poppy lets him out." She laughed at Peta's worried face. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she lets him out. You two need to talk." She looked at the clock on the wall. "I'd better go and have words with the other two. And then sometime we will all need to talk. Together." She gave Peta one last hug, kissed her forehead, and then finally bade her goodbye, and shut the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: yay another chapter...much longer than last time so enjoy!


	18. You'll Be In My Heart

Chapter 18: You'll Be In My Heart

**Chapter 18: You'll Be In My Heart**

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep in side us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Always

(Tarzan)

Weyhey. Ooooh, a new chapter. I know I know, long time no see, but hey I've been mega busy working in Disney in Florida! Hehe yeah they like to work us hard. But I had a bit of free time today so I though I'd go through all my old stories and see which ones I could update. Now the only trouble is is that I left my notebook at home so I can't update this one any further than this chapter…but I will get down to my other fics and update those! So anyway, back to the story…

Peta woke with a jump when she heard someone knocking on the door. She glanced in the mirror on her way out of the bedroom and realised she still looked exhausted. In truth she hadn't gone to sleep straight away, and had come to a major decision due to the events that had happened.

Opening the door, she was relieved to find Severus standing there, looking much better than he had earlier in the day.

"Are you ok?" he asked the moment she had closed the door.

"I think I should be the one asking that question," Peta replied, taking his hand in hers. "Severus, we need to talk." She led him over to the window seat and sat down, his hands in hers.

"Peta, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I can't see you any more." Severus looked at her, puzzled.

"Why?"

Peta paused, thinking carefully of what she was going to say. "It's too dangerous, look what happened to you last night."

"You were no cause of that! These things happen, you being with me is not going to change that! Tell me truth, what brought this on?"

Peta looked away and instantly Severus knew what the problem was.

"I should have guessed…Poppy and Rolanda." He moved to stand in front of the fire. "I can't believe you'd dismiss all that we have just because they're telling you things that they don't even know about!"

"But they're my friends…"

"And so I mean nothing to you?

"That's not what…"

"Fine! If this is the way you want it then whatever. Go back to your little friends and we can pretend that none of this ever happened!" Severus slammed the door behind him, leaving Peta all alone.

Severus stormed through the halls, barely noticing who he was passing. It wasn't until he almost knocked Minerva over that he noticed he had no idea where he was going.

"Severus! Please!"

He mumbled a rather hurried "sorry" and went to walk past her.

"Not so fast! What's brought all this anger on?"

Severus spun around to face her. "Why don't you go ask Peta…she seems to think she can go around playing with everyone's feelings, with no thought for the consequences," and with that he stormed off outside to the grounds.

When Minerva got to Peta's rooms, there was no answer when she knocked on the door, so she headed off to the staffroom to see if anyone had seen her. Luck was on her side and when she opened the door, Peta was standing there along with Poppy and Rolanda.

"…never gone out with him in the first place. You know we're right." Peta smiled as best she could.

"Peta?" Minerva questioned, not quite sure about what was going on. Rolanda bounced in front of her.

"She chucked him…isn't it great?" Once again Peta smiled, but Minerva could see it didn't quite meet her eyes. She frowned.

"You could say that. Peta come with me, I need to have a word."

Peta followed silently, not daring to look back into the room as she left.

"Now tell me," Minerva began as they walked down the hall heading towards the grounds, "I gather what they are telling me is true, especially as what Severus had to tell me when I bumped into him earlier wasn't all that great."

Peta nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She knew what she had done was wrong, but she didn't know what else to do. Whatever she did either Severus or Rolanda and Poppy would be upset. They walked in silence to the main doors and out into the grounds, where the sky was overcast and gloomy, and reflecting Peta's mood perfectly.

"It's true," she finally said, not daring to meet Minerva's questioning look.

"But why?"

"Because surely I should choose friendship over love? Surely it would be much better to keep friends who will be there when I need them?"

Minerva shook her head as she guided Peta out of the entrance hall and into the grounds. "And lead a life not knowing what it is to be loved solely for who you are? If Poppy and Rolanda were being proper friends right now they would accept you as a friend regardless of who you loved."

"Then why aren't they?"

Minerva sat down on a secluded stone bench and beckoned Peta to join her. They sat in silence, staring out onto the mountains and forests that surrounded Hogwarts. Minerva didn't need to see the tears falling from the younger woman's face to know she was crying, and so she wrapped her arm around Peta, allowing her to cry on Minerva's shoulder, with only the sobs cutting through the silence. Minerva thought about the little time that Peta had been at the school and how already she was seeing her as the daughter she might have had had any of her many relationships taken full course. She smiled at the thought of how many children she had taught over the years, and how in some way she had been a mother to them all. And yet, she still didn't know why friends behaved the way they did when love was involved. She could see the point of view from both sides, but knew that Rolanda and Poppy were being unnecessarily harsh on Peta. Sometimes they seemed to have no understanding on how the human mind worked. Minerva vowed to knock their heads together until they understood that they couldn't influence the feelings of other people. But first, she had to convince Peta not to give up.

"I don't know why they're behaving like they are."

Peta pulled away, shrugging her shoulders. "It doesn't matter anymore, I've made up my mind and I'm sticking to it."

"But Peta…"

"No Minerva, you didn't see the way Professor Snape," (Minerva sighed at this), "looked at me. You didn't see the pain, and the anger; I doubt he'll barely look at me again let alone kiss me." Peta stood up, wiping the tears from her cheeks and brushing down her robes. She turned to Minerva, "I think I need some time alone." She hugged the older witch and walked away, leaving Minerva to wonder whether things would work out alright in the end.

In his rooms, Severus paced back and forth, wondering how it could have all gone wrong. His anger at Peta had caused him to smash the majority of potions in his lab, thus meaning he had a lot of work to do so replenish his supplies. He didn't understand how she could have thrown away what they had, even if they hadn't known each other for that long. Behind all the hatred that had occurred when they had first met there had been hiding a burning passion for each other. Severus couldn't believe he had been tricked into believing there was more to Peta than he had thought, and now realised that she was nothing more than the upstart woman he had been led to believe.


End file.
